


Seraphs and Gunpowder

by demon_lizard



Category: Actually Stephen, DanPlan, actuallyoddplan, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Actor AU, Angst with a Happy Ending, Breakup scene, Fluff and Humor, Hosuh is a Musical actor, Idiots in Love, M/M, More tags to be added, Slow Burn, We Die Like Men, and drown in angst apparently, big boy jealousy, breakup's are the worst, but he's a bigger part later, coming out scene, dan and jay aint so platonic no more, dan dipped, dan's still a rat, gavin gets mentioned, i mean an attempt at a slow burn, jay's the director, okay i lied a lot a bit of angst, references to a handful of musicals, sprinkle in a bit of angst, stephen needs better standards, there are more characters i just don't want to list them all
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:01:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 21,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21680608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demon_lizard/pseuds/demon_lizard
Summary: Stephen is a movie star, mainly starring in movies with his best friend Daniel. If you saw Dan in a movie you'd be shocked if Stephen didn't show up at all, even as a one off gag. Daniel and Stephen get hired for a movie, "Seraphs and Gunpowder", and think nothing of it, but when Stephen runs into a Silver-haired angel who's been on broadway who so happens to be his co-star things take a turn, for better or worse; that's for literally everyone else to decide.
Relationships: Hosuh Lee/Stephen Ng, Present/Previous Jay Ko/Daniel Lim
Comments: 70
Kudos: 269





	1. Useless Bisexual

**Author's Note:**

> quick little thing; this is only rated teen for the excessive swearing and weird shit i say. another thing is Stephen's basically Tom Holland in this great actor, just shitty at not being able to show one god diddly dang spoiler.

Stephen shoved open the door, legs pushing him forward. His breathing was heavy, his heart pounded, and his vision swam. He quickly realises there isn’t much roof to run on after almost tripping on the edge. Deep violet eyes darted around trying to find something- anything- to find an escape from this situation. The gun cocking behind him, although, told him that there was only one escape, and he didn’t like it. “End of the line, Kim.” Viridian eyes pierced into the back of Stephen’s head. The male being aimed at turned slowly.

“After all we’ve been through? C’mon man, cut me a little slack here.” Stephen just needed to buy some time. Daniel’s eyes fled the other’s form looking down at a single pebble on the roof.

“You know I can’t do that.” Dan’s eyes landed back on the male to witness him on the ledge of the roof, arms outstretched.

“Well you can’t shoot me either.” The deep violet eyes fluttered closed as Stephen fell. His fall ended fairly quickly with a lovely thud from the mattress and the bell in the studio.

“Scene!” Jay’s voice shot out from the director’s chair, Stephen opened his eyes seeing Dan holding his hand out for the other to grab; and guess what? He gratefully did so. The purple haired male got yanked off the ground by his friend.

“I thought your wig was gonna fall off.” Daniel poked at the brown mop of fake hair that was placed on Stephen’s head.

“Oh whatever, yours isn’t much better.” The shorter of the two rolled his eyes at the blonde wig laying on his friends head before looking towards Jay who had slightly ‘ahem’ed. The actual blonde looked over either notes or the schedule on his clipboard, the purple haired actor guessed.

“Stephen you need to go to..” The director clicked his tongue skimming through the notes looking for the right sentence, “...The audio booth, we only have an hour of it being open.”

“Wait- the audio booth?” Stephen questioned, his brows knitting nicely together. “There wasn’t any scene for me to do narration.”

“Remember how you spoiled a big thing for ‘Crimes Against One of Mine’, or that time you revealed one of the promotional posters for ‘Lavender Fog’? I can go on.” Jay listed a very small percentage of how many spoilers for movies the actor had dished out to fans on a silver platter while the movies in question were still in production; at least his acting made up for it, right?

Stephen raised his hands up in defeat, “Alright, Alright. No need to beat a dead horse, let me guess, I won’t get the whole script when I get there?”

“Correct. See? You’re learning!” The director smiled, waving Stephen off before turning to the green haired male in a wig. “Daniel… you are free to do whatever you want. Just don’t suck a dick on set.”

“Well I’m straight.” Dan countered as Stephen started to walk off, and the purple haired male heard the nicest thing to walk away from.

“Okay? Don’t suck a clit on set, or whatever you straight people do.” and sputtering from his rat friend. Stephen held back a wheeze as he wandered through the sets.

After a while Stephen finally found his way into the audio booth, he opened the door slowly peeking in at Annabelle who was taking care of the audio of another person who might be working with him. The purple haired male ignored his pink haired friend to see if he recognised this mystery person. The other actor had their hair, which was a nice silver, tucked into a loose low ponytail, and nice soft baby blue eyes that had a passion to them. Damn they were pretty. The purple haired actor swore that he knew this person, they were in a musical he watched a long time ago, it was “Be More Evan” or something along those lines. Stephen finally walked in fully, catching the attention of Annabelle. She pressed a button, tapping a mic on her own headset; “Hosuh, your co-star is here so you gotta stop saying your lines.” The person- Hosuh- threw up a thumbs up, taking off the studio headset and exiting the recording booth.

“Hello there, I’m Hosuh. I’m a big fan of your work.” The silver haired male smiled as softly as he talked, cautiously sticking his hand out for the other actor to shake. Stephen graciously took it.

“I’m Stephen- as you probably know if your a fan- and you should probably be warned, if we are partnered up for the interview for this movie, you’re basically my babysitter.” The purple haired actor smiled, letting his hand fall back to his side after a good shake. His little gag made Hosuh let out a small chuckle, which made his heart flutter. _Wow, that was record timing._ Stephen mentally quipped.

“Duly noted, anyways I have to go. I’m off the clock, although it was nice talking to you, Stephen.” Hosuh smiled brightly, before preparing to duck out of the room. God, the purple haired actor really enjoyed hearing how ‘Stephen’ rolled off the others tongue.

“Nice talking to you too, Hosuh.” Stephen smiled back, watching the other leave the room. After a couple beats of silence the actor turned to Ann seeing her cup her face with her left hand, elbow placed on a table, with a devilish grin.

“Stephen, you need to get better standards, because at this point you’re a useless Bisexual and you know it.” The pink haired female snarked.

“Oh shut the fuck up Ann.” Stephen crumpled into the chair across from his female counterpart. “Don’t make me bring up all your bullshit.”

“Bring it all up all you want, but it doesn’t change the fact that Stephen currently has a crush on a Broadway boy.” Ann hummed, before sliding over the incomplete script for the actor.

“You had a thing for a green rat and you make fun of me for this?” The purple haired male frowns, opening his script to quickly skim through.

“The keyword in that was had, the keyword in this is currently. Stephen Ng has a fucking thing for Hosuh Lee. One of the world’s favorite musical actors!” The studio worker shot at him, and honestly that was fair enough. “That man has so many fans crawling over him and wanting to have him for their own that you’re shit out of luck, my guy.”

“Guys out of my league, fifty; Stephen, Zero.” The actor’s frown deepened.


	2. Stephen's a Housewife

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> basically shit's really domestic.

After the long consecutive work hours came to it’s end, Stephen found himself within Dan’s small grey car on the trip back to their shared apartment. “So, Grapeman,” The green rat starts, causing ‘Grapeman’ to snap out his staring contest with the window. “Ann told me you're working with Hosuh Lee.” That very sentence caused Stephen to groan loudly, hitting his head on the seat and turn his head dramatically at Daniel.

“From how you are phrasing that, you clearly didn’t stop the conversation at ‘Hey Stephen’s working with Hosuh Lee’ ‘Oh chill’.” Stephen’s deep violet eyes glared at the driver.

“I’m Daniel fucking Lim, of course the conversation didn’t end there.” The green haired driver grinned.

“For a straight man, you really are a slut for drama.” The purple themed actor folded his arms, before joking, “Ah yes, Daddy Drama, Daniel’s been a bad boy.” That caused a chuckle to escape the rat’s lips.

“Shut up, Stephen. You have the hots for a musical actor, I can be a slut for drama.” Dan’s viridian green eyes glanced at his co-worker before returning to the road.

Stephen groaned into his hands this time, clearly offended at his fellow actor. “Alright, First off Highlighter, I just think he’s pretty. Leave it at that. Second off, keep your eyes on the road because I swear to god you will get us killed.”

“It was only a split second! No need to be over dramatic Grapeman.” Daniel quipped back as quickly as he could, because some asshole decided ‘Hey let’s try to crash into Dan.’ and cut him off when he clearly shouldn’t. The highlighter rat and the mixed-berry Kool Aid packet bantered for the rest of the drive to their fairly large apartment. Once the two got inside and the door was shut on the other hand, things quickly changed.

“Hey Stephen, my man, Jay’s going to be coming over at 7, so could you be a dear and help me make dinner?”

“Ah yes, I would love to help you make dinner for your bromance partner, Lemon Lime Kool Aid.” The purple haired male smiled, kicking off his shoes to slide into the kitchen. “What do you want for your date this time, Dan?”

“Steak?” The other actor suggested, placing both of their shoes on the shoe rack that Daniel bought, but Stephen never used.

“We had that last night.” Stephen’s brows furrowed, as he turned on the sink to wash his hands. “Chicken Alfredo?”

“Heck yes.” Dan cheered as he walked into the kitchen, sliding his hands underneath the water from the sink to wash them.

“You’re not in a PG movie, Daniel. You can fucking curse.” The somewhat psychotic man said, opening the fridge gathering the food items needed for the meal while Daniel nabbed all the materials needed.

Later on in the cooking; Stephen peered over his friend’s shoulder watching him cook the chicken. “God Daniel- you’re going to burn the pan. Get out of the way, you keep an eye on the vegetables. You sure you’re not gay, for you have the weaknesses of one, and you have a clear boyfriend.”

“100% straight, like I have said a thousand times before.” The green haired male said, walking over to the burner that held the pot of vegetables.

“Daniel- oh my god- you are so garbage at cooking- these are done! If you cooked them any longer, like I know you were going to, you would’ve ruined it for your no homo pal.” Stephen quickly realised, dumping the chicken onto a plate.

“Sorry- Sorry.” Dan apologised, raising his hands up in defeat.

“You know what? Go sit in the living room and do whatever. I can take over from here.” The purple haired actor nudged his co-worker out of the way, working on the vegetables, leaving Dan to just collapse on the couch. After a handful more minutes passed the food was finished, and Jay was right on time with his 7 O’clock arrival.

“Hey guys, food smells good.” Jay smiled slightly leading himself to the kitchen to grab a plate.

“Thanks, Dan actually helped out this time and didn’t burn the pan, so I take it as a win.” Stephen grinned, handing an already prepared plate to Jay then fixed himself up one.

“Huh. I’m impressed; One thing I gotta ask though, did he burn the food?” The blonde teased, sitting himself next to Dan, who had already collected his plate, on the couch.

“I wouldn’t be eating it if he did.” The purple haired male hummed, sitting on the arm of the couch further from the two not-lovebirds.

“Anyways, can we refrain from talking about my crappy cooking? I wanted to ask if we could invite Hosuh.” The green haired male started talking, watching as Stephen choked on his chicken as he said it.

“What? Why?” Stephen coughed out, wiping a tear from his eye.

“Yeah, why is that Dan?” Jay asked, turning to his friend. The rat’s face flushed a tad from the pressure.

“Well I thought it would be a good idea to get the main cast, and the lovely director, to hang out together, you know?” The green haired actor hummed, going back to eating.

“Stop sucking Jay’s dick, Daniel.” Stephen taunted, leaning back into the couch.

“I’m straight.”

“Then stop sucking his clit, or whatever.” Stephen countered, causing a ‘Hey’ slip out of Jay’s mouth.

“What is up with you guys assuming straight guys suck clit?” Dan questioned fairly loudly, to the point Stephen fully assumed their neighbors definitely heard the words. “Whatever. Anyways, was my idea a good idea?”

“I mean, it wouldn’t hurt.” Jay smirked, as if he knew this was the rat’s plan all along. “Although it is ultimately up to Stephen, he pays rent as well.”

“Hosuh can come.” The purple haired male grumbled, his deep violet eyes watching as Jay scrolled through his contacts before landing on one that just said ‘Wholesome’ and called it. DId the blonde really just do that?

“Hey Hosuh, Daniel, Stephen and I were wondering if you’d like to hang out.” Jay really did do that huh. “Oh, okay! Well there’s food here if you don’t want to stop at Taco Bell and I’ll make sure Dan doesn’t eat it all before then…. Alright, text you the address, see you soon.”

 _Well there’s no backing out of this now._ Stephen grimaced, trying to focus on eating his food, but failing miserably. Why did he agree? Was it the look on Dan and Jay’s faces, Was it Stephen just wanting to be polite? Or could it be that Stephen actually wanted to see the musical talent of the night? It couldn’t be, right? He seriously just met this man, this is no time to absolutely be whipped for him.


	3. Dorks and Christmas Movies

Stephen’s head perked off the couch when he heard a knock at his door. “I’ll get it!” Jay got up, untangling his and Dan’s legs and opened the two actors shared apartment door. “Hosuh, welcome, welcome!” The blonde ushered the silver haired male into the lovely home and shut the door.

“Hello…” Hosuh waved awkwardly, rubbing the back of his neck with his other hand.

“Hello there, I’m Daniel, my friends call me a Rat.” The green haired actor stood up walking over to the silver haired co-star and stuck his hand out for a shake. 

“Hosuh Lee, nice to meet you.” The wholesome male smiled softly, shaking Daniel’s hand.

“Quick warning, Dan and Jay take over the whole couch with their totally not gay cuddling so you might have to sit on the armrest.” Stephen pushed his left leg onto the arm of the couch that he already claimed.

“It’s not gay, we’re wearing socks and not making eye-contact!” The blonde director reasoned.

“I mean, Stephen, it’s the rule.” Hosuh chimed in.

“It is the rule..” The purple haired actor mumbled, “Alright, whatever.” he then shrugged it off grabbing the remote on the coffee table; Which immediately got Jay and Dan’s attention.

“What are we watching this time, almighty Grapeman?” Highlighter asks with a smile, putting himself onto the black couch, with Peach Mango Kool Aid following along. Stephen swore he heard Hosuh mutter ‘Grapeman?’ underneath his breath before sitting nearby the arm of the couch that Stephen had claimed.

“Um, I dunno something on Disney Plus or any christmas themed movie.” The Grapeman looked between either Netflix or the previously mentioned streaming service.

“Nightmare Before Christmas?” Dan suggested, like a moron. Jay and Stephen gasped, offended that he would suggest such a high quality  _ Halloween  _ Movie was a Christmas movie.

“Daniel, Daniel, Daniel.” Jay tsked, “I’m highly disappointed in you. I’m moving my minecraft bed away from yours when I get home.”

“What?! Why?” The green haired actor frowned, clearly upset that his no homo bro would do such a thing.

“You said Nightmare Before Christmas is a Christmas Movie, which it’s not. Reason Number One, it was released in October, Two, The Director of the movie clearly stated it is not a Christmas movie, Three, Your a bitch. I rest my case.” Stephen said, all his facts had evidence had evidence to prove him right, including the third one.

“Fine fine, let’s see what the internet says.” Daniel takes his phone out, hastily typing ‘Is nightmare before christmas a halloween movie’ and getting proven wrong. “Well it does say it can be watched during December..”

“Well we’re obviously not going to. Now will you revoke about what you said about Nightmare Before Christmas?” Jay asked, giving Dan a look.

“I do…” The actor sighed, leaning back into the couch defeated. The blonde nudged his shoulder.

“My minecraft bed is staying, Lemon Lime Kool Aid. Thought you should know.” That caused a slight smile to fall onto the Rat’s face, before the two snuggled together.

“Get a room you two.” Stephen scoffed, causing everyone in the room to laugh.

“Shut up, Stephen.” Daniel said in between his laughs. Which Hosuh finally chimed into this chaotic conversation.

“I don’t know, I think Stephen here is right.” That caused a couch pillow to be lightly tossed at the silver haired actor. 

“You sush, Invisible Grape Kool Aid!” Jay smiled.

“What?” Hosuh laughed, which Stephen deemed the right time to tell him about the weird Kool Aid themed nicknames Jay gave everyone.

“Jay’s a strange little sociopathic highlighter, and it gives him a weird sense of joy to give his friends strange Kool Aid Nicknames.” The purple haired male, explained to the new person to the group, which promptly caused Dan to chime in.

“Says the person who literally just called Jay a sociopathic highlighter.” The male snuggled deeper into the blonde’s arms.

“Oh shut up, Rat. Let’s just decide on a movie.” Stephen rolled his eyes, still waiting for suggestions that weren’t as stupid as Nightmare Before Christmas, the nerve some people have.

“Polar Express?” The silver haired male asked.

“Woah holy shit, an actual Christmas movie.” The purple haired actor looked at Dan with a smug look, before realising Daniel was giving a smug look back. That bitch. “Any objections?”

“No? Why would there be, it’s literally one of the best Christmas Movies there are.” Jay reasoned.

“Is it even on any of our shit?” Dan asked, pulling out his phone, “Shit, we have to buy it on Amazon Prime or Youtube.”

“Fuck it. It’s for one of the top tier Christmas Movies, it’s worth it.” Stephen glances at his roommate before buying the movie real quick and sliding off his pedestal on the arm of the couch to down next to Hosuh. “Quick question, who has to work tomorrow?”

“I have a meeting in the morning, but that’s it.” Jay hummed, already half asleep.

“You have spare clothes here anyways.” Daniel waved off, “Now play the movie, Grapeman.” Stephen hummed, nodding and pressing play, leaning back into the couch.

Not too far into the movie the room was filled with the soft snores of the highlighter, who was holding a half asleep Dan tight in his arms. Hosuh’s eyes were trained on the movie, but it was clear he was having trouble staying awake too, unconsciously leaning on Stephen just to sit up right. Stephen on the other hand, was wide awake, heart thudding like someone pounding on the drums, just because a boy he found mildly attractive was leaning on him. Like Ann had said, he is a useless bisexual; and it only got worse from there. Once the Rat had finally passed out, succumbing to totally not his boyfriend’s embrace, Hosuh had started nodding off, and actually allowed himself to. His head kept falling back on Stephen’s shoulder, to the point the other man had become numb to the touch and not absolutely panicking. The purple haired males heart steadied, preparing to relax for him to enter the realm of dreams, and no matter how hard he fought against it, Jay and Dan’s quiet snores and just Hosuh’s touch, caused him to nod off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> basically to describe Jay and Dan's relationship, to all that are confused, they're two really close friends, that are both extremely touch starved so they use each other because it's totally not gay to cuddle your best bro. i actually have a friendship like this but instead of being confused of being gay, i get confused with being straight,, yeehaw.


	4. Stephen Wants a Pet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mild spoilers for the movie Klaus on Netflix (which you all should watch)
> 
> also Stephen only craves a pet for like a third of the chapter, but 'Stephen wants a pet' was the best thing my mind could come up with
> 
> there might be spelling mistakes only because i wrote this chapter a three am last night and eleven pm to three am tonight so honestly i'm just vibin

Stephen woke up at 6 in the morning, because someone- Daniel- decided that he should make breakfast for everyone, which he begrudgingly did for the other option was to let Daniel cook and he didn’t even want to try that. So here he is, making French Toast at 6:30 AM. He already beat the egg and stirred in the vanilla and cinnamon into it, so all he had to do was easily dip the bread into the concoction. After doing that simple step was to cook it, he quickly greased the pan and cooked it for thirty minutes.

At 7:25 in the morning, Stephen was plating up the food, drizzling powdered sugar on top of the toast. “Jesus Christ, Stephen. It smells so good here. How the hell did you get so good at cooking?” Jay asked, exiting the bathroom after clearly changing into something more fitting for his meeting.

“The moment I discovered my gay weakness was driving.” Stephen joked, turning away from the food to dust his hands off. “Go get Dan out of his room, I’ll wake up Hosuh.” Jay nodded and promptly sprinted down the hall, cause fuck their downstairs neighbors, and burst open Daniel’s door.

“Jay! Jesus Christ you _need_ to learn how to knock on doors!” The green haired actors voice cracked down the hall, while the blonde's giggles filled the apartment.

“But It was for Grapeman’s cooking.” Jay reasoned through his giggles. Stephen rolled his eyes and walked into the living room, nudging the silver haired actor resting on their couch.

“Wake up, Hosuh. It’s time for school.” The purple haired male cooed, causing the other to stir.

“No it isn’t.” Hosuh grumbled, finally accepting that he was to be awoken this early in the morning. The musical actor sat up and rubbed his eyes, finally taking in the sweet aroma of the french toast sitting on the kitchen counter. “Food?” He questioned, perking up a lot more, his tired demeanor thrown out the window.

“It’s French Toast, I made you a plate if you want some. If not Jay would probably eat it like the dog he is.” Stephen chuckled, watching as Hosuh led himself to the kitchen.

“Whatever, Grapeboy.” The blonde called out, walking into the kitchen himself, with Dan trailing behind him. “I’m stealing your plate now, because of your rude comment.”

“I’m stealing your life force if you do so.” The purple haired male calmly shot back, strolling into the kitchen to nab the nice breakfast that he made for his roommate and guests. Well, Roommates are basically extended guests so, The food Stephen made for his guests.

“Should I be terrified how calmly and quickly Stephen threw that at Jay?” Dan asked, sitting down at the apartment’s dining table.

“Yeah, probably.” Hosuh and Jay said in sync, for -despite them both not knowing Stephen as long as Dan has- they have a good read on the males character.

“See? These guys get it.” The purple haired male says, placing himself at the table. All it took was a couple bites from the simply made French Toast for the man that was feared a couple seconds to be praised as a god. 

“Teach me how to cook, please.” Daniel begged, causing a look to be thrown at him by the one the only cooking god.

“I’m trying, it’s not my fault all you ate was McDonald’s, Taco Bell, and Chipotle before I entered your life.” Stephen quipped, taking a bite of his French Toast.

“That’s a lie. I only ate instant Ramen and McDonald’s, because I was too poor to afford anything else in college.” The green haired male countered.

“Wow okay, I was joking now you just made it sad.” The purple haired male said, causing the whole table to laugh. The rest of breakfast kept that joke like tone all the way up to Jay saying he had to go, placing his plate into the sink and Dan placing his plate in the sink immediately after saying he’ll drive him; Even though Jay brought his car here, but knowing Dan it was a ploy to have the blonde stay another night. “Hey, wanna watch another movie or do you want to head out?” Stephen asks casually, throwing himself on the couch.

“Watching another movie sounds good, I actually heard Klaus was a really good movie and I want to watch it.” Hosuh responds placing himself on the couch avoiding Stephen’s legs.

“Oh, that sounds good enough; and if it’s bad I can blame you.” The purple haired actor tosses the remote to the other then dragged himself off the couch, “Put it on, I’ll make a bag of popcorn that we completely forgot about last night.”

“To be fair, we were tuckered out yesterday.” Hosuh murmured more to himself if anything, before clicking on Netflix and let’s the automatic trailer thing on Netflix play. The animation style grabs Stephen’s attention, he kept tearing deep violet his eyes away from the humming microwave just to look at it. The purple haired male glanced at the person sitting on the couch, to see that his nice baby blue eyes brightened at the art. Eventually three minutes passed so the popcorn was ready and the two actors could start the movie.

Later with half the popcorn munched and crunched on and only about half of the movie to go, Hosuh pipes up, “I bet Jesper and Klaus get together.” Stephen looks between the two characters, yes they had chemistry- hell Klaus confused Jesper with his dead wife- but this is Netflix we’re talking about. There were only a few gems with openly gay characters, and only one that was sucessfully animated.

“I see your point, but I will take that bet. Ten dollars or should we go higher?” Stephen smirks, throwing his hand out to shake.

“Ten dollars is fine.” Hosuh grips the others hand in a firm handshake, letting go shortly after to be completely focused on the movie. Not even thirty minutes after the bet had been created a lovely scene shattered Hosuh’s argument that he would have made in a heartbeat, Jesper cuddling with some chick Stephen forgot the name of. “You’ve got to be kidding.”

“Called it the second what’s her face went on screen.” The purple haired male smugly smiled, “I will take my easily won money whenever, thank you very much.” The silver haired male softly punched Stephen on the shoulder.

“Oh shut up.” Hosuh playfully smiled before returning to watch the movie. Once it finished up, it was clear the both of them were emotional, Hosuh had let a few tears slip out while watching a certain scene and Stephen couldn’t deny his eyes watering up during the ending. They chatted for a bit before Hosuh departed, mentioning how his cat must be worried, despite Stephen bluntly saying ‘It’s a cat, it won’t’.

Stephen groaned into the couch pillow, “I’m a straight up not straight disaster.” The purple haired male laid comfortable before the scratchy fabric on the pillow started getting to him; He rolled onto his side before realising phones are a thing, and he can actually communicate with someone. Stephen pressed his finger into the home button to unlock his phone and pressed onto his messaging app. Daniel was the only one that Stephen knew he could talk to, so guess what? He was gonna annoy him, like he normally does.

Rat 💚

Any Updates on you and Jay?

Rat 💚

Dating? Definitely not. Coming Home? We’re getting Ice Cream. We’ll even get a tub of it for you. What flavor do you want

Wow how dare you suggest I would ask you and Jay were a thing. Clearly you two are already married. And Cherry Jubilee

Rat 💚

Suddenly, I cannot read. And they don’t have a tub of that so you're getting a shake. Get fucked.

Why would you fuck me? You have a husband???

So that was the end of that chaos, Stephen noted when Dan left him on read like the little shit he was. Although he probably started driving again, but shut up logic. The purple haired male then realised how lonely he actually was, and ignoring the relationship side of that he went into the straight into the deep dive of ‘I want a pet really bad’. “Maybe we can get a rat so it can bond with Dan.” Stephen thought aloud, looking up different types of pets. The purple haired actor had lost track of time and before he knew it Jay and Dan returned.

“Stephen, come in here and get y'all juice.” The green haired male said upon entering.

“Dan.. he’s sitting on the couch.” The blonde mentioned, his lemon yellow and cherry red eyes looking at Stephen curled up in a ball on the couch.

“Hey Dan, do you think we can have an Irish Wolfhound?” The man curled up on the couch asked, causing the duo who had just entered to be very confused.

“Well.. I don’t think a big dog like that would be the best.” The green haired male placed Stephen’s shake on the coffee table for him.

“You’re right, So now I have two options, a beta fish or a bearded dragon.” Stephen reached out grabbing his cherry jubilee flavored shake.

“A bearded dragon would be nice.” Jay chimed in, “I had one as a kid, very chill, looked like she was judging everyone all the time. Honestly, we vibed.” The purple haired male raised an eyebrow at Jay’s choice of words.

“How about we don’t get a pet? They’re a commitment and-” Dan immediately cut himself off when Stephen twisted his phone around showing off a bearded dragon dressed up as a charizard. “Nevermind, where do we buy this son of a bitch?”

“I’ve looked at local breeder spots, and ones being sold on craigslist. It depends on how long we want it, for fifteen years or more or do we want an adult that we’d probably have for five to ten years?” Stephen hummed.

“Well, I have no clue if I get a vote or not, but I’d jump into the deep end. Hell, I’ll even help you two pay for supplies for the thing.” Jay smiled, already imagining the fun times the three of them would have with their new little buddy.

“Let’s put a pin in buying a bearded dragon for now, because we need to debate on it; Also Jay you always have a vote, you practically live here.” Dan smiled fondly at his blonde counterpart, who had softly beamed back.

“Just fuck already.” Stephen joked with a grin.

“Alright bet.” Jay smirked flirtatiously at his green haired bird of a feather, who’s face flushed.

“Wait WHAT?” The actor’s voice cracked, causing the actor placed on the couch to laugh.

“You heard me.” The blonde teased, which caused Stephen to laugh even harder.

“Do you two need alone time, I can leave-” The somewhat psychotic man tried to suggest before Dan- who was not any better- cut him off.

“Shut up, Stephen.” The green haired male breathed out, face a similar colour to Jay’s left eye.

“Alright, whatever. How about we get rid of the Rat’s emotions by playing Smash Ultimate?” Stephen suggested, flicking Daniel’s forehead before taking a sip of his shake.

“Honestly, that’s not a half bad idea.” Jay’s smile returned to a nice soft one, as if he didn’t completely fluster Dan like the bastard he is.

“Sure, let's play the game where you all absolutely destroy me.” The green haired actor frowned.

“And cry, don’t forget cry.” Stephen added. Causing a light playful punch to make contact with his knee.

“Oh shut up!” Dan said, finishing off the last noteworthy thing in that conversation, the rest in a colourfully worded lace as their recoveries failed or one of the three go their final smash and absolutely obliterated everyone. Stephen finally threw in the towel at 3:11 AM, going to bed thinking about his possible future Lizard and a certain silver haired boy entered his mind a handful of times while he wanted to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oop this was meant to be a stosuh fic? i just kinda pushed jay and dan's relationship whoops and made stephen talk to hosuh. woo? anyways am i the only one that feels like jay has the bearded dragon owner vibe or is it just that i relate to jay and pushed my love of bearded dragons onto him?? the world may never know.
> 
> also quick little note about the green heart on dan's name, stephen puts heart emojis on anyone that's close to him,, so mainly his friends and family. it is also a reminder to himself hey this ain't the PR guys you can respond in whatever way you want or the other way around.


	5. A Wholesome Sight

Stephen had a lovely dream where he was sitting on a field full of daisies, buttercups, and other flowers he couldn’t identify. A sweet aroma filled the air and the sky was painted lilac, falling into a sunset or sunrise, the man didn’t care. All he cared for was that he was folding a flowers that he had plucked from the ground nearby into a crown and that he was waiting for someone. The only reason he was torn away from the said dream was the theme song of ‘Wizards of Waverly Place’ was blasted. Stephen only caught “Everything is not what it seems” as his eyes snapped open.

“That’s it. I’m killing Daniel.” His voice grumbled, groggy and tired. The purple haired male stretched, pushing himself out of his bed, searching his closet for clothes as if he were a raccoon looking for edible trash. Stephen threw on a Christmas sweater- even though it was the sixth of December- and some sweats, because honey this was his last day before he went back to work and he wanted to be fucking comfortable. He left his hair as it was; exiting his bedroom with a yawn. “Dan… why the hell did you blast the ‘Wizards of waverly place’ theme?”

“I have been for the past hour, thanks for noticing.” The Green haired man says stretched out on the couch, in a red shirt and jeans. Stephen’s deep purple eyes glided over Daniel’s converse placed next to the couch.

“Going somewhere?” The purple haired male asked, spotting a made pot of coffee in the kitchen. He probably would’ve jumped for joy if he was more awake.

“Yeah, to work on that animated movie I’m in.” The more awake taller actor swung his legs over the edge of the couch, sliding his feet into his shoes.

“What was it called again… Be- uh Driprived- uhm..” Stephen snapped his fingers trying to land on the right name, “Infinitely. Wasn’t it called Infinitely?” He poured a cup of the dirty bean water, adding all the sugar and milk he deemed necessary.

“Yeah, it was.” Dan nodded, “Why do you remember all the films I’m working on solo, and completely forget all the movies you star in?” The shorter male shrugged in response, drinking his coffee. “Alright, Stephen I’m heading out. See you later, Mixed Berry.”

“Whatever, Lemon Lime.” The tired male waved him out, before watching his friend leave their apartment. “Back to lonely Stephen hours.” he joked to himself, to then bring his cup of coffee into his room, placing it on his computer desk. Stephen found himself with a recent message from Jay.

H i g h l i g h t e r 💛

H i g h l i g h t e r 💛

sent your number to hosuh like just now because he asked have fun on a date or something

Shut up, I know about your feelings for a certain someone for three years now

H i g h l i g h t e r 💛

hey that’s a low blow there mixed berry kool aid

Oh boy, I’m so sad that I hurt your feelings, Sociopath

H i g h l i g h t e r 💛

that’s it you are a cuntwaffle.

Stephen rolled his eyes at Jay’s message, promptly ignoring it when a message from a new number pops up. The purple haired male skims over the message to only quickly realise it was actually Hosuh and not some spam number; Stephen promptly changes the nickname and rereads the message properly this time.

Mildly Attractive 💙

Mildly Attractive 💙

Hey, I was wondering if we could practice some of our lines at my place later? It’s Hosuh. I probably should’ve led with that;;

Of course we could, I have no plans anyways cause Dan dipped. (For filming a movie but do I care?)

Mildly Attractive 💙

Pfft, wow. Just let me know when you want to head over.

Their conversation continued on for hours after that covering their interests and hobbies just to get to know each other a bit better. Stephen later asked what Hosuh’s address was earning it and it’s directions quickly after it had been sent. The purple haired male decided to actually look nice, instead of his extremely chilled out clothing choice. He threw off his Christmas sweater replacing it with a white shirt with thin black stripes and replaced his sweats for black jeans. _Edgy much?_ Stephen’s mind quipped as he looked at himself in the mirror, fixing his hair up. Why the hell did he care so much about his appearance? Hosuh saw what Stephen looked like in the morning and Stephen saw what Hosuh looked like in the morning. Was Hosuh getting this worked up about this? The purple haired man pushed forward, swatting away his intrusive thoughts and heading to the shoe rack to grab his white Vans to finish up his look.

He messaged Dan a quick, ‘Hey, I might not be home when you get off work’ and locked the door behind him, adventuring off to ride the bus to Hosuh’s living space, because he forgot Dan took the car; not like the Rat would let him drive it anyways. After about a thirty minute trip Stephen found himself to be in front of a small house in a quaint little neighborhood. He rocked on his heels, debating whether knocking or just messaging Hosuh letting him know he had arrived. “Fuck it.” He breathed quietly, walking up the sidewalk and knocked on the door, sucking in a breath. _Please be Hosuh, Please be Hosuh, Please Be-_

“Stephen!” The man that Stephen had begged to see mentally swung open the door; It was clear that Hosuh straightened up his look too, wearing a baggy pastel yellow hoodie over a plain white shirt that poked out around the neck and shoulders, grey jeans, and bulbasaur socks. “Come in, Come in.” The silver haired boy ushered the other actor into the home. Stephen almost immediately felt at ease when he entered the very neat house. The living room was in full view holding a soft white small cat tower in the corner, a black couch, a glass coffee table, a white tv stand which obviously held a TV, and a chestnut brown desk pressed next to the cat tower holding papers and pencil bags.

“Nice house.” Stephen commented absent mindedly, staring in awe of the little life the actor next to him had made for himself.

“Thank you, Stephen.” The silver haired boy smiled softly, before sliding on his wooden floors to find his cat. “Simon, where are you my little boy?” Stephen politely took off his shoes, tossing them nearby the others that Hosuh had cluttered near the door, and followed in Hosuh’s footsteps, glancing around to spot the cat that Hosuh owned. A quiet mew came from down the hall and a grey short haired cat came barreling down the hallway, stopping dead in it’s tracks when it saw Stephen. “Simon, it’s okay, he’s a friend.” The cat tilted his head curiously at the words, sniffing the air nearby Stephen.

“Let me..” Hosuh mumbled, lightly grabbing the purple haired males wrist, which totally didn’t make his heart rate speed up, and led him into a crouching position before letting go. “Hold your hand out for, Si to sniff. Hopefully he’ll like you.” Stephen listened to his co-stars words, carefully sticking his hand out for Simon to smell. The grey cat cautiously approached, sniffing the short man's hand before nuzzling into it. Stephen scratched the top of Simon’s head causing him to pur.

“He’s a pretty cat.” The purple haired male smiled fondly, letting his hand return to his side.

“He’s spoiled although,” Hosuh told Stephen before sitting cross legged on the floor, scratching the cat underneath his chin then cooed at him, “Isn’t that right sweetie? You’re spoiled aren’t you?” The purple haired male took in the breathtakingly wholesome sight of the silver haired boy holding his fluffy grey cat in his lap, giving it loving scratches wherever the cat had pleaded. Stephen wouldn’t last long within this house, would he?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hosuh's cat is a british shorthair if anyone was wondering-
> 
> anyways this chapter feels really short to me even though it's not, it's over a thousand words actually. let me know if i made any mistakes and always feel free to throw down criticism, i probably need it so i don't sound like a drunken toddler half the time.


	6. Short, but Sweet

After a short cuddle session with his own cat, Hosuh got up holding Simon in his arms carefully. “So, where’d you put your script?”

“I didn’t bring it, because it’s incomplete.” Stephen hummed, causing things to click into place for the silver haired boy.

“Oh yeah, because you spoiled important scenes in most of the movies you had partnered with Jay on. Makes sense that he wouldn’t give you the full thing. You could read off of mine as we practice a couple scenes.” The taller boy smiled softly, causing Stephen’s heart to flutter. _God Dammit._

“Alright, let’s get to it, huh?” The purple haired actor scratched the back of his neck nervously. Hosuh nodded, leading Stephen to his room where he had presumably placed the scripts. The silver haired boy nudged the door open with his foot revealing his neat room; walls a tan colour, that had blue and white fairy lights pour over it, a nice alice blue rug placed nearby his cat’s black bed along with his own white one, and finally it had a soft warm brown bookshelf in the corner. It was so clean and neat, in two ways. Neat as in no clutter or trash, _and_ Neat as in man this boy knows how to decorate. Hosuh carefully let Simon lay in his own bed, the cat sliding out of his arms like putty. He then let out a puff of air and pulled out his ponytail, to then retie it. At that moment, Stephen realised he was in way over his head with this admiration, yeah that was close enough, of this man.

“So, what do you know about your character so I can tell which scene we should practice and which I should leave up to surprise.” Hosuh’s baby blue eyes twinkled mischievously before he had reached for the script placed on the bookcase, man had Stephen wanted to kiss him- wait what? The purple haired man ignored the heat rising into his ears, and started to speak.

“Well from what I can remember, he was a worker for a crime lord, Mafia I think, and betrayed the boss to save his sister’s life. Upon finding out about this the crime boss was not happy and ordered his best friend- who I think he fucked, but I’m not sure- to kill him. Not wanting to get shot to death he jumps off a roof and that’s about it.” The royal purple eyes looked up at their taller counterpart, who was clicking his tongue flicking through the pages of his script.

“Well, I guess we’ll have to use the scene where your character wakes up then..” Hosuh tutted, “Disappointing, there were so many scenes I wanted to do.”

“Sorry that I have a spoiler-y reputation; also what do you mean ‘wakes up’?” Stephen questioned, sitting on Hosuh’s bed. Damn, it was soft; The shorter male would kill for this bed.

“Just read your lines, you’ll know in a minute.” The silver haired male sat next to Stephen, placing his script on both of their laps. “Ready?” The purple haired male nodded carefully, before Hosuh started.

“Silas, Silas Kim. Wake up.” The blue eyed boy said calmly, voice like silk, before snapping his fingers. Royal purple eyes quickly traced over his line, speaking it as his character should’ve in the situation. Hosuh nodded, shooting back his line. The two continued practicing until the sky had gone dark, and they mildly practiced the movements their rightful characters would do. The only interruption was the ocasional, very judgemental, meows of Simon, who’s tail swished back and forth.

“I think this should be the end of this session.” Hosuh smiled, closing his Script before returning it to its place on the bookshelf. “Do you need a ride home or are you fine?”

“Uh, probably a ride. I haven’t heard from Dan since this morning and he has the car.” Stephen rubbed the back of his neck, a little worried for his best friend.

“Understandable, I’ll bring you home in just a moment.” The silver haired boy smiled as Stephen exited the room trying to put on his Vans as quickly as possible. The somewhat psychotic male checked his phone, trying to see if there was something, _anything,_ to show Dan was online and had posted. It was abnormally silent, Stephen took in a sharp intake of breath. _God Don’t Be Dead,_ Stephen mentally pleaded as he messaged his friend quickly.

Rat 💚

Dan, you okay? You haven’t been on in hours

Rat 💚

Sorry, I’ve been busy. Just got home, talk to you when you get here.

Stephen let out a breath he hadn’t realised he was holding. Daniel’s fine, at least physically. The purple haired male quickly laced up his shoes, and waited for Hosuh. The silver haired male exited his room shortly after Stephen started to get impatient. After thirty minutes, the two arrived and the purple haired male said his good-byes and jogged up to his apartment. He casually pushed open the door, “Dan I’m Home! You good?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter's really short and honestly i'm disappointed but i don't want to dump a big scene on you yet. just hold on,, i might be able to release chapter seven today if i work hard enough. quick little note; there will be a chapter completely placed in Dan's pov soon!! take it as an apology for this chapter or something else :)


	7. Worries and Comfort

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning; Hints of Homophobia,, so if you're sensitive to that kind of stuff i'm sorry
> 
> sorry this is being used as a recap kind of thing as well as the warning
> 
> "Dan, I'm home! You good?"

“Per-Perfectly fine.” Daniel’s voice cracked on the couch, which caused Stephen to quickly look at him. The green haired man’s viridian eyes were puffy and red, tears threatening escape again, and he was barely holding himself together; His breathing rapid and not well paced. Stephen felt his throat close up at the sight as he quickly shut the door and threw his arms around his best friend. The purple haired male soothingly rubbed his hand on Daniel’s back, in which he heard the boy choke back a sob before more tears slid out. The shorter male rocked his friend slowly back and forth, calming him down the best that he could.

“Daniel, what happened? Who do I have to kill?” Stephen asked, holding his green haired friends shoulder. Dan sniffed and rubbed his eye, clearly trying not to start crying again, he looked so deflated, if that was even the right word.

“It’s nothing,” The man’s voice was hoarse, tired, and wobbly. “Just.. ignore this happened.”

“I will not do such a thing, now tell me what’s wrong.” Stephen pleaded, looking at his friend in the eye. Daniel sighed, clearly conflicted on what he should do or say. He chewed on his lip, before caving.

“I told someone about something, that I shouldn’t have. It’s fine, just got way too emotional at their reaction.” The green haired male didn’t look Stephen in the eye, and his voice was quiet and soft. The purple haired man quickly caught that wasn’t all.

“And?” He inquired, weary of him breaking down again, but also persistent enough that he hoped he could tell he wanted answers.

“I got fired. All for what? Telling someone I thought I could trust something personal to me.” Dan started shaking, in which Stephen quickly wrapped his arms around him.

“It’s gonna be okay, we’ll find you a new job without that asshole, _and_ I’ll treat you to something nice tomorrow alright? For now, let's try to make this shitty situation into something amazing; Like for instance, choose anything you want to do right now and I’ll make you some food in a minute.” The purple haired actor pulled away from his best friend’s embrace to give him a soft smile.

“Thank you, Stephen.” Daniel sniffed, smiling solemnly before grabbing the remote to put on something.

“No problem.” The shorter male pushed himself off the couch to get a headstart on that meal for his best friend. _A Meatball Nirvana would suffice._ Stephen quickly fell into the daze of cooking beng only snapped out of it by Dan saying something to him. “Hm? What was that Dan? I was spacing out, sorry.”

“I- I said that what had gotten me fired was saying I might like a guy.” The green haired male fidgeted, face slightly toned red.

“Oh- Oh!” The cogs in Stephen’s brain finally started working, “Thank you for telling me, obviously I’ll support you no matter what, you’re Daniel fucking Lim.”

“Ugh, what did I do to deserve you, Stephen?” The taller of the two sunk into the couch.

“Either you really pissed off God or pleased him.” The purple haired male grinned teasingly, before getting absorbed by his work again.

About a half an hour later Stephen served Daniel his plate and sat next to him with his own. Daniel could quickly tell that his best friend was bubbling with questions about this crush on a mystery man and sighed, “I can feel all your questions, it’s fine to ask me them.”

“The guy you like, is he a blonde with yellow and red eyes, that is also a sociopath?” The purple haired male quickly shot out, causing the green haired actor to chuckle.

“Oddly specific, but yeah.” Daniel paused before adding, “You know you could’ve said his name right?”

“Yeah. Anyways, I have no further questions, your honor. Just endless teasing.” Stephen beamed, causing his friend to lightly punch his shoulder.

“Rude.” His friend smiled, before tackling the food Stephen had given him. They had hung out a tad longer, watching episodes of Gravity Falls until they both called it a night at 10 PM.

The next morning Daniel was shaking him awake, which seemed was going to become the norm, wasn't it? “Hurry up or we’ll be late, because of your bitch ass.”

“Alright, Alright. Just leave my fucking room so I can get dressed?” The just awoken man threw his hands up and his friend left the room, closing the door behind him. He rolled off of his bed, searching his closet for a maroon hoodie. Upon finding it, Stephen threw it over the shirt he had previously worn to bed. He then grabbed blue jeans and straightened up his hair minorly, because his bitch ass didn’t care. Stephen burst out of the door just barely grabbing his phone before dashing out. “We’ll get a McDonald’s breakfast or something, cause I’m stupid and slept through my alarms.”

“Is that your apology?” Daniel questioned lacing up his own shoes quickly before holding open the door for Stephen. The purple haired male didn’t even tie his own shoes before he rushed out the door, nodding slightly as a thanks as he passed by his friend. They both as quickly as they could hopped into the car and started off on their adventure to the studio- well McDonald’s first for breakfast- that was about thirty minutes away. “We’re fucking dumbasses.” The green haired male laughed to himself, causing Stephen to join in.

“Yeah we are! I’m assuming you slept through your alarms as well?” The tired male questioned, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

“Yeah, I woke up to your ‘Seriously wake the fuck up’ alarm.” Daniel sloppily grinned.

“Ugh, it would’ve sucked dick if neither of us woke up. Hosuh would probably fucking throw me into a guilt trip.” Stephen rested his head on the seat while his friend tossed him the look of ‘bitch’ at him through the rear-view mirror.

“Jay would beat our asses.” The green haired male groaned.

“Kinky.” The purple haired male smirked, royal violet eyes fluttering closed in relaxation.

“Oh shut up.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the daniel chapter will be chapter ten- hopefully if i put my mind to it. on friday after i post my chapter then, i will be on my official break, maybe uploading prewritten oneshots or something. i realised i started pushing myself a little too hard and i just need to stop writing stuff that just fucks a lot of shit up for me, a lot of my friends are worried for me so that was my major wake up call about staying up late and writing. just put up with my week long break once the thirteenth hits.


	8. Chaos in the Workplace

With a McDonald’s hash brown in one hand and a cherry coke in the other, Stephen had become an icon. Jay totally didn’t burst out laughing when he made eye contact with Stephen, he then looked Dan in the eye, “Why’d you let him even come to work?”

“You probably want the star of the movie don’t you?” The green haired actor deadpanned, placing the straw of his own soda in his mouth causing a small smile to fall upon the blondes face. Stephen casually walked past Jay, mumbling,

“Jay, you’re gay is showing.” The purple haired male glanced back to his director with a smirk, seeing the blonde sputter turning dramatically at him.

“Bitch.” The director glared at his worker, “You go meet up with Hosuh. He’ll tell you the scene that you’ll be working on in just a minute.”

“Got it, have fun or whatever.” Stephen waved it off, walking over to the silver haired boy who was sharing a laugh with Annabelle. “Hey Hos, Hey Ann.” The purple haired male hummed, taking a bite out of the hash brown in his hand.

“Hos?” Ann mumbled before shaking her head slightly, waiting for the tall boy to take over the conversation.

“Hello Stephen, letting you know that we’re doing the scene we practiced last night.” Hosuh wasn’t fully paying attention to the conversation, doodling on a napkin like the god he was. The shorter male nodded finishing up his food item and watched as Hosuh drew; there were so many strands of the silver out of place that he had wanted to fix for the boy- although that would probably come off as weird, _and_ Ann is like, right there. So no. His Deep violet eyes continued to drag up to the ocean eyed male, so often that the pink haired woman chuckled.

“I can’t watch this anymore,” Ann mumbled before pushing herself up and away from the table, “I’m heading to the audio booth, see you guys later.” She smiled and turned away, visibly cringing at the useless bisexual’s actions. Daniel shortly joined the table, smiling like a fool.

“Oh god the Rat’s here.” Stephen joked, looking up at his green haired friend with a smile.

“That’s not nice, Stephen.” The silver haired boy mentioned, looking up from the tiny character on the napkin.

“He literally introduced himself as Rat- Were you not paying attention?” The purple haired male threw his hand on the table with a satisfying thud.

“I know, I just wanted to make you frustrated.” Hosuh’s powder blue eyes met with Stephen’s, with a mischievous twinkle, that sly motherfucker.

“Stop flirting you two, and pay attention to me.” Daniel said, butting into the conversation. The purple haired male’s face flushed, while the other raised an eyebrow face tinted with a soft rose. “Don’t try to argue that it wasn’t, Stephen.”

“Oh shut the fuck up,” Stephen crossed his arms with a huff, before realising he had the perfect thing to say- but Dan probably hasn’t come out to Hosuh yet so not to be a dick he yanked out his phone and shot his best friend a message reading ‘you like a highlighter, don’t fucking do this’. Once he heard the ding on the green haired males phone Stephen’s hand slipped onto his own face, cupping it gently. Daniel’s face quickly turned red. “Oh what’s it say, Daniel?” The purple haired male cooed.

“That’s it, I’m throwing hands.” Dan shot up from the table, which almost caused Stephen to stumble backwards and fall. The only thing that prevented the green haired man to absolutely deck his best friend in the face was Jay, who lightly gripped Daniel’s shoulder.

“Lemon Lime Kool Aid, you literally can’t win a fist fight in a video game. What makes you think you’ll win this?” The blonde half reasoned, causing a small nose exhale, you know the thing that people do when they don’t laugh completely- that thing, from Stephen.

“I can sob and that makes my good pal here really uncomfortable so I can strike him when he’s low.” This caused immediate worry to fall upon the purple haired actor.

“What the _FUCK,_ Daniel?” Stephen frowned, causing his friend who almost punched him to beam, Hosuh to laugh, and Jay to softly touch Dan’s arm in more of a supporting manner, reading the worry actor’s expression. Stephen took this as an opportunity; “That’s gay.” Both men’s faces went red, which was odd- but maybe it just caught Jay off guard. Hosuh’s eyebrow arched at the two’s reaction quickly catching onto something.

“You little shit- Stephen go get into costume. You too, Hosuh.” The director pointed at the dressing room, hands retreating to his side before he stormed off to probably rant and rave to his intern who was probably tired of his Pan ass at this point. Stephen sighed, carrying himself off the table and casually strolled over to the dressing room, the silver haired male following along.

“Worth it.” The purple haired male murmured to Hosuh, who gave him a soft smile that totally didn’t make his heart skip a beat.

“Totally was.” The male responded, clearly unaware how gay he made Stephen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here it is, the final chapter to be released for a week. See you in the comment section on other fics or this one and on the 20th of December where i actually upload again and can do whatever i want to my sleep schedule because i have nothing to do for like two to three weeks. and thank you for all the kudos, comments, and hits. just i love this community and i really don't want to stop writing but my mental health comes first,,, even if school decks my ass


	9. Everyone Has Zero Braincells

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i know, i know, i'm on break. yell at me later, but i'm sick and literally have nothing to do so i decided to write out this chapter. this one is very short compared to what i normally write, but i shouldn't push myself because again,,, i'm on break. thank you for all the kudos and comments and just gah- i love you all and honestly this break is the best thing to happen to me but it also bothers me because i don't interact with you guys as often-

Hosuh and Stephen started to act out the scene that the two had practiced yesterday; making each other laugh when they were out of frame, messing up body positions- causing Jay to laugh and call cut-, and stumbling over their words. Stephen softly wheezed as they finally finished it properly. The blonde grumbled to himself, “Oh my god, that took a fucking hour.”

“That’s show business, baby.” The purple haired male said throwing out jazz hands with a smile. Jay bit back a laugh and rolled his eyes while Hosuh covered his mouth smiling softly.

“Just.. Stephen go to set fifteen. Hosuh, you stay back, I need to ask you a question.” The blonde director says, looking at his clipboard. “Jo, move the cameras to their proper places please, James and Jaiden are going to be using this set soon.” The purple haired male nodded, heading over to the assigned set glancing back to only see Jay using his clipboard to block out Stephen from reading his lips as he told Hosuh about something. He shrugged it off and continued his ‘adventure’.

“Oh look, he’s finally here.” Daniel nudged Elias as Stephen walked up to the set.

“Is that the one you’re crushing on?” The blue haired boy quietly mumbled to his brother, which caused the purple haired male to choke back a wheeze.

“Jesus fucking Christ.. Elias… no.” The green haired male rubbed his temples, before Stephen jumped in.

“Nah, that’s the blonde one.” That caused a quiet laugh from Elias and Daniel to turn a lovely shade of crimson. 

“Shut up, Stephen.” The flustered male rolled his eyes before realising that the purple themed male had no one trailing behind him, “Where is Jay and Hosuh anyways?”

“Peach Mango Kool Aid held Hos back to ask him a question.” Stephen hummed before allowing himself to observe the set. It was another rooftop scene, actually it looked exactly like the rooftop at the beginning of the movie. The purple haired male arched his eyebrow before throwing himself back into reality to listen to Daniel’s stupidity.

“I might have a theory as to why.” A smirk tugged on the green haired actors face.  _ Oh God Oh Fuck,  _ was the only cohesive thing Stephen could think of.

“Could you tell me what it is?” The other actor asked, before getting a sly look from his best friend.

“That would ruin the surprise.” Daniel cooed before his blue haired brother tapped on his shoulder.

“Can you tell me?” Elias asked, smirking at Stephen.  _ Oh that little shit- _

“As long as you don’t tell Stephen.” The green haired male looked over his brothers facial expression.

“Why would I?” Daniel shrugged at his brother before whispering in his ear, causing Elias’ smile to widen. “Oh boy, Stephen; you are in for a treat. Anyways, see you guys later, my breaks almost up. Nice talking to you all.” The blue haired boy waved before jogging off to his position for the movie he had to film somewhere in the studio.

“I really hate you sometimes, Dan.” Stephen pouted, causing a small chuckle to escape his friends lips.

“Uh-huh. I totally believe you.” The sarcasm laced in Daniel’s voice caused a glare from the purple haired male,  _ If only looks could kill. _

“Hello everyone!” Jay hummed as he arrived on set literally skipping, while Hosuh was trailing behind singing a song underneath his breath. Stephen perked up, trying to understand what the silver haired male had been mumbling, but only got to hear the sweet like sugar. It made Stephen’s heart flutter and his face to warm. Goddamn it. “Daniel, hand over the scene notes for Stephen.”

“You got it, buckaroo.” The green haired male threw up finger guns and casually plucked up the script hidden underneath the piles of paper thrown onto the blonde director’s chair, tossing it to his best friend gently. Stephen raised an eyebrow and skimmed over the script, praying he would remember the lines. Stephen vaguely remembered what scene it was, and sighed.

“Prepare for me to fuck this all up.” The purple haired actor mumbled.

“This is only a practice run, why do you think none of our camera workers are here.” The director raised a brow, nabbing the papers off of his chair placing them on top of his clipboard before sitting down. “Now let’s do this thing!” The three actors nodded and got into position.


	10. The Daniel Chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> me? ending my break early? i would never. enjoy this extra long chapter as an apology for the slight daniel angst and not going through with stephen and hosuh flirting that one chapter. also whoops i totally forgot about telling you daniel's theory on the question jay asked hosuh;; sorry
> 
> also quick little height thing for this au and this au only from tallest to shortest; hosuh, jay, elias, jo, stephen, dan, ann, and simon (you know, hosuh's cat lmao)

Dan held back a laugh as Stephen accidentally got smacked in the face by Hosuh, who had immediately started apologising profusely. “I’m fine, Hosuh. Really, you don’t need to apologise.” The purple haired male rubbed his cheek where Hosuh had hit him.  _ Fucking dorks.  _

“That’s a wrap folks.” Jay laughed from his director’s chair, with a slight smile. Daniel turned to the blonde and nodded. The three actors headed off to the dressing rooms while the director of the film presumably straightened up his life just a tad. The green haired male hummed a tune under his breath as he watched his useless roommate talk to the boy that was just making him useless.

“Stephen, I was wondering if you have some free time I could go to your apartment? Maybe practice some lines you struggled with today, and possibly the next scene.” The silver haired male asked, tilting his head slightly. The male being referred to glanced back a Dan.

“Well I promised the Rat something today-” The green haired male promptly cut off Stephen.

“Don’t worry, I was probably gonna ditch you to hang out with Jay.” Daniel waved off his best friend’s excuse.  _ I mean, I have to be the matchmaker between these two right? Stephen’s not gonna do anything.  _ The male reasoned to himself, before realising the look that his friend was giving him was smug and not offended. Daniel forgot he told Stephen who he liked; Son of a bitch.

“Alright, well my friendships cancelled with Dan, Hos here is my best friend now.” The purple haired male playfully wrapped his arm around the broadway boy.

“Stephen- Grapeman- Come on my guy.” The green haired male tried to reason with the petty little shit in front of him. All he got was Stephen blatantly ignoring him, with a grin on his face. Daniel rolled his eyes, yanked the slightly taller male off of Hosuh and mumbled as quietly as he could to Stephen, “Grapeboy, your bi is showing.” before letting go to only enter his own changing room.

The green haired rat closed the door behind him to see Stephen, Jay, and Hosuh cluttered up and chatting quietly. He only picked up on the tail end of the conversation, “- Risks. Are you sure you want to do this?”

“Of course I’m sure, This is D-” The somewhat psychotic male that held title as Daniel’s best friend nudged the blonde gesturing his head towards the green haired male, causing Jay’s heterochromatic eyes to land on the boy in question. “Oh! Dan, I was thinking I could ride with you while Stephen partners up with Hosuh. Cause you know, I don’t have a car.” The director added the last bit last minute, making the sentence sound choppy.

“Yeah, cause you a broke bitch.” The green haired actor teased, nudging the person that held definitely all his affection.

“Not my fault student loans kicked me in the dick.” Jay shrugged, “Plus the whole spiel about me taking the bus is better for the environment.”

“That I actually think Daniel made up.” Stephen tacked on with a smirk, before going back into the conversation with his crush. Ugh, Dan hated that word but it was the only word he could think of that moment- and he means it sums it up pretty well.

The green haired actor rolled his eyes and went back into a ‘deep’ conversation with his director, basically small talk with extra steps. He did although pick up on something that Jay had been doing, fidgeting with a folded up piece of paper within his lime green hoodie. Daniel raised an eyebrow subtly before entering his car to go wherever with the person that he had romantic feelings for.  _ Damn I will do anything to avoid the word ‘crush’ huh?  _ He thought to himself for a moment then started up the car. “Hey do you think we could go to the aquarium that just opened?” The blonde questioned, causing the others viridian eyes to light up like a christmas tree.

“They have a fucking blobfish, right?” Daniel clapped his hands together, excited to see the magnificent creature. Jay placed a fist on his chin, in that overdramatic thinking pose that artists draw, and then nodded.

“I think they have an axolotl as well.” The director commented, and Dan fucking squealed, right then, right there, in that closed space. Jay covered his ears laughing slightly at the others antics. “Alright, looks like I made a good choice.”

“Yes, you fucking did. Give me the  _ goddamn  _ directions.” The green haired male commanded, all the fun stripped out of his voice, because he wanted to see the babey er- babies, the two the not only but fucking adorable Blobfish and Axolotl’s this very fucking moment. The blonde let out a low chuckle, which totally didn’t make Dan’s heart skip a beat- who told you that?- and told the man directions.

“Is- Is that ‘The Blobfish’ in German?” Jay asked looking at a sign at the recently opened aquarium that read ‘Das Blobfisch’. 

“I don’t know, and I don’t care! Let’s just get in there already!” Dan practically bounced, taking the blonde by the hand vaguely intertwining their fingers- which unbeknownst to him caused Jay to aggressively blush. The green haired male paid for the two of them, despite the other’s complaints, and they started their exploration, hands still together. The actor’s eyes practically glowed once they landed on the tanks, he stared at jellyfish, sharks, sea turtles, and god-knows-what as the two wandered.

Later on the director tapped Daniel’s arm, causing the boy to look into his eyes, and pointed at a sign that was in both german and english that read ‘The Blobfish room’. “Before we go in there, we should probably stay away from the glass for it’s really hard to be able to contain a blobfish in an aquarium in general.” Jay pointed out softly, causing the green haired male to sigh.

“Fine..” The two made their way into the room, spotting it was impossible to get near the glass in the first place. There were guards and a rope fence blocking off a quarter of the room. Daniel still stared in awe, stopping dead in his tracks. The blonde practically dragged him by the hand just so they wouldn’t stop the flow of traffic. Once again they created their own adventure, making sure to check out the axolotls. “Maybe I can convince Stephen to get one of these.” Dan pointed at the majestic creature.

“Hey, Lemon Lime. I just got a really weird, but accurate thought.” Jay said out of the blue.

“Oh god, hit me with your best shot.” The green haired male looked up at his friend with a slight smile.

“Blobfish are the inbred cousin of Axolotl.” The blonde said, not looking away from the tank in front of him. That took a moment for Daniel to process, his mind had gears churning as things fell into place. The boy placed his free hand over his mouth to suppress is giggles.

“Yeah they kind of are.” And that was their last meaningful conversation on the trip, the others just being corny jokes and Jay begging for Dan to fucking take the Axolotl plush he bought at the giftshop. At the end of the day the two drove home with big dopey smiles on their faces; although one of them fell back into their fidgety state on the car ride there. As the green haired rat pulled up to the sociopath’s house the blonde got even more fidgety.

“Alright, So this might seem weird giving you this, but trust me. It means something I swear.” Jay took out the paper that was neatly folded up out of his pocket, held in between his index and middle. Daniel took it with a slight nod. “Anyways bye, this seems kind of fitting, Ich Liebe Dich.” The director pronouced the german words with ease with a slight smirk before getting out of the car, leaving a slightly confused rat alone.

When Daniel arrived at his shared apartment he opens the door to find that Hosuh was still there, and that the duo who had their separate ‘adventure’ watched three hours worth of ‘Green Eggs and Ham’ on Netflix and obliterated their supply of popcorn and tissues. “Oh, Hey Dan. What’s up?”

“Trying to remember words from my German class in high school and needing to figure out what the fuck this is.” The green haired actor wiggled the piece of paper- that was still folded- in between his fingers. Hosuh ignored what he was saying and took notice to Dan’s very pink plush tucked underneath his arm.

“Who bought you the plush?” The silver haired male asked abruptly, which threw Daniel off his train of thought.

“Uh- Jay did.” That caused a slight ‘aww’ from the boy who asked the question, “That’s besides the point. What the point is, I need to read this note.”

Stephen nodded, “You really do.” Dan nodded hanging up his keys and sitting down on the couch next to the slightly cuddled up boys. Once the green haired male unraveled the note, his brows wrinkled while Stephen held back a laugh and Hosuh giggled. “That crazy son of a bitch actually did it,” Dan’s eyes trailed over the code on the page over and over again. “Don’t tell Jay I said this, but if you still haven’t figured it out by tomorrow. I’m telling you what the code is.”

“Uh Okay?” The green haired male started at the paper, the blonde had really outdone himself this time with only a hint written neatly on the bottom ‘Bees’. “What the fuck does ‘Bees’ mean?” The question caused the silver haired actor to laugh even louder, while the purple haired male clutched his gut wheezes escaping his mouth.

“You’re gonna feel so stupid when I tell you.”

And Stupid he felt, because throughout the rest of the day and most of the next day Daniel couldn’t figure it out, even when he was using his breaks just to crack the code and not help Stephen with his stupid feelings. Just  _ STUPID.  _ Once they got in the car for their travels home the purple haired actor just went, “It’s minecraft enchantment table.”

“OH MY FUCKING GOD!” Dan hit his forehead on top of the wheel, “Minecraft Bees, I  _ fucking  _ get it now!” Which cause Stephen to just break down in tears from how hard he was laughing.

“H-Hurry up and get us- us home moron. You have to- you have to decode i-it.” The male sitting in the passenger seat managed to get out while the person next to him grumbled in colourful language.

The second they got home, Daniel threw down the note on his desk and a piece of paper next to it as he pulled up an image of an enchantment table to english translator. He worked on it for about twenty minutes until he got the full message.

_ “Hey Dan, It’s me ya boi Jay. Wow what a corny way to start this off. Well anyways, I like you a lot, like more than the orange fucking slime a lot. Jesus I am bad at notes. Just meet me at River Ridge Park if you are willing to give me a chance, or whatever people say. Why meet you in person instead of spilling all my feelings into this paper? Well I like it better that way. I don’t know I’m weird. _

_ -Your Highlighter, Jay” _

“Holy fucking shit.” Dan’s face was crimson as he read and reread the paragraph. He yanked off a pastel lemon coloured hoodie off of it’s hanger and threw it on quickly and jogged to the door keys in hand and directions to the park in the other. The deep violet eyes caught on to the man who had made a mad dash to the door, causing Stephen to pull out his phone and message his friend the news.

Daniel had found Jay pacing back and forth, wearing a white flannel with light blue jeans, a viridian green scarf, and finally white converse. The green haired male picked up on him muttering something to himself, but pushed past the words and tapped his crush- ugh there he was using that word again- on the shoulder. The blonde jumped, “Oh, hey Dan,” his voice cracked nervously his face a deep pink. “Walk with me?”

“Of course.” The actor smiled softly, debating whether or not he should reach out and take Jay’s hand. He decided against it- for now- and hear out the males ramblings of trying to justify his feelings, because Daniel just wanted to admire him for a bit.

“So, clearly you decrypted the note,” The director laughed nervously, “Sorry if I’m acting really weird right now. I’m clearly not good with feelings.”

“I could tell in the note.” Dan teased, his face a slight pink.

“Oh shut up,” Jay smiled, gaining more confidence. “Just, I really like you and I don’t want to mess this up by losing you as a friend if you don’t like me back and just.. Gah- why are emotions so complicated, I mean-”

“Jay, stop worrying. I… uh I like you too, asshole.” Daniel admitted, turning away from the wreck next to him, because guess what? He was a wreck himself.

“Wait- Really?” The blonde’s tone swapped from the nervous lovesick one to a confused and extremely loving one.

“Yes really,” The green haired male turned to face the man he was absolutely smitten for and grabbed his hand. Which then in turn caused their faces to flush. “I’ve liked you for awhile now, and I think I was just too oblivious to notice it. The only reason I did notice I wasn't completely the hetrosexual man I claimed I was; I was venting to Ryder about anything and everything and the words kinda tumbled out. Worth getting fired over honestly.”

“Wait, That bitch fired you?” Jay asked, tightening his grip on Daniel’s hand.

“Yeah, but don’t worry. Stephen is already on it, probably jogged over there while we’re doing this honestly.” The actor joked to his- whatever the fuck Jay is right now.

“If he isn’t, I call dibs.” The blonde says, looking out to the scenery.

“How about no committing homicide? I mean people can believe what they believe, and we can just boycott the company.” Dan shrugs, not really phased as much by the blatant homophobia that occured just a few days ago. “Anyways, uh.. Back to the topic at hand.”

“Oh- Uh right.” Jay flushed.  _ Am I really gonna just be like ‘fucking date me’ or is he gonna do something easier that doesn’t give literally everybody whiplash?  _ Daniel thinks to himself before softly asking.

“Jay, do you want to go on a date with me?” The question made the boy being referred to jump slightly.

“Why wouldn’t I? You’re Daniel fucking Lim.” The blonde smiled softly and dreamily at Dan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh and you may be wondering, what the fuck is up with all this german. well i'm a bitch and wanted to throw in details for my probably nonexistent german audience, because of my heritage and whatever. just look up what it means on google or other websites if you wanna know what it means haha.
> 
> oh and 108 kudos and 784 hits?? UN-FUCKING-GODLY! i honestly started working on this stosuh au because i needed something other than oneshots to dump my fluffy feelings and i said i would create a stosuh fic for someone to enjoy instead of my iz fic that i desperately need to update lmao.


	11. Just Keep Teasing and Teasing and Teasing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> jay and dan are already dating in this, might make a oneshot of all their dates and who asked who out. enjoy this, also on christmas eve i should be posting their christmas,,, and their christmas eve,,,
> 
> also yes, the chapter title is a reference to the song 'breathin' which i only know because of thomas sanders.

The eighth of December had come and gone, it pushing into the past with barely a thought. Filming of Seraphs and Gunpowder slowed to the point where there were one hour sessions at most until the two week break period came in on the 20th. Only a teaser trailer remained, being uploaded shortly on the night of December twenty-third and December twenty-third it twas. Dan and Jay were cuddling on the couch waiting for the premiere of the one minute advertisement while Hosuh and Stephen carefully made cookies in the kitchen. “Hurry up, we have like ten minutes before it goes live.” The blonde who had his arms wrapped around his significant other complained to the duo in the kitchen.

“We can’t harness the power of the fucking sun to make cookies, Jay. It’ll take a minute.” The purple haired actor said, leaning on the counter watching the sugar cookies.

“Yeah, Jay.” The silver haired male echoed teasingly, which caused a slight scoff from the couple on the couch. Hosuh’s powder blue eyes joined Stephen’s with watching the carefully made sweet. “I say we should check them, see if anything sticks.” The slightly psychotic man nodded, using his socks to slide across the room to where the toothpicks were placed. He casually plucked one out of the container and glided back to where the oven was. The ocean eyed male opened up the oven, causing Stephen to nod as a thanks then proceed to impale the nearest cookie. Once he yanked it out, he observed the toothpick carefully, no residue.

“They’re coming out of the oven now, Rat-light. They’ll be good for when we watch the movie after the teaser of our own although.” The purple haired male said, which caused Jay to groan.

“But the cookies smell so good, can’t I just burn my mouth off and eat it now?” The blonde said, throwing his head into the armrest. 

“No, they’re too hot.” Hosuh reasoned, placing on the oven mitts and taking out the cookies, placing them on the stove.

“Dan’s too hot and I still eat him.” Jay joked, which caused the male mentioned face to flush and punch the director in the arm lightly.

“Hosuh, we are not allowed to say anything that Jay can turn into an innuendo. Basically, we cannot speak. I’ll find the duck tape.” Stephen threw a glare at the blonde who just smirked and mumbled ‘kinky’ or at least Stephen thinks he did.

“Is it us or Jay?” The silver haired boy inquired, sliding the mitts off his hands and putting them on the countertop.

“All of the above.” The purple haired male said casually, walking into the living room to sit on the floor, because Dan and Jay took up the whole couch like the bastards they were. Hosuh shortly joined Stephen on the floor, and the director started counting down to the hour. They quickly clicked on the teaser trailer and watched their film come to life. It had shown the first scene in the whole movie, or rather the first scene in the first chapter, and Stephen’s character- Silas Kim- jumping off the building and the purgatory scene afterwards, Hosuh’s character’s voice rang out.

“Silas, Silas Kim. Wake up.” Before showing off Stephen’s deep violet eyes snapping open. They all cheered and whooped, thanking the editing team silently.

“Can’t fucking wait for this bitch to be out.” The purple haired male smiled, before Dan smirked.

“Yeah, and you won’t be stressed about spoiling anything.” Stephen threw a ‘Daniel-shut-the-hell-your-mouth’ look before snatching the remote off the coffee table.

“Looks like Daniel isn’t getting any cookies, and by extension Jay.” The somewhat psychotic male tutted with a smug smile, exiting the youtube app and heading to Disney Plus to throw on Wall-e.

“Goddammit.” The blonde frowned, giving a look at Dan who just stuck his tongue out in return.

“I revoke your privileges of revoking other peoples cookies.” Hosuh said, pushing himself up off the floor to make everyone plates of the sweet.

“Fuck.” The purple haired male cursed before looking at his phone which had an extremely recent message from Dan.

Rat that’s owned by a Highlighter 💚

Rat that’s owned by a highlighter 💚 

Wow, no threats of stabbing. You are really bi for this guy, huh?

Oh my god shut up Daniel. You are dating a literal highlighter

His best friend rolled his eyes and just cuddled into Jay, sighing contently. Oh how Stephen yearned to be held by a tall ass boy like the rat was, but alas he was too hopeless to even ask.

The movie ended at One AM, having Dan being carried in the arms of his significant other to bed, Hosuh climbing on the couch to almost immediately pass out, and Stephen to bitch and moan to a semi-awake Jay until they split into their separate rooms. The purple haired male drifted off quickly and tumbled into a dream, he and Hosuh were watching a movie on the couch, but they both weren’t paying attention to it. The two were just chatting, and the silver haired male casually flirted with Stephen- Wait a minute- the shorter male flirted too, words tumbling out of his mouth with none of his control. It got to the point where the taller boy started to lean in for a kiss, before Stephen’s eyes snapped open to be greeted by the fact that all of that? Just a dream, get fucked bitch. His mind screamed the last sentence at him.


	12. Hush Hush Hush, Blush Blush Blush

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> welcome to bob writing long paragraphs over and over again for this whole entire chapter because tired me didn't want to write dialogue i guess. also yes i do go by bob the alien,,, for reasons.
> 
> let me know if i fucked up any writing shit, i wrote this all at 3-4 AM two nights in a row haha-
> 
> Also thank you for the 1000+ hits and 134 kudos!! Happy holidays <3!!

Stephen wanted to throw himself out the window. _I mean it was like a three story drop, how bad would it be?_ He tried to convince himself, not wanting to face the boy he literally dreamed that he would- almost- kiss. He threw his palms into his deep violet eyes, slim fingers slightly fidgeting with his lavender hair, with a groan. 

The purple haired male finally accepted that he was awake and had to do alive people things instead of acting dead on his bed and image himself falling out a window. His eyes trailed to his mirror, causing him to note that he needed to dye his motherfucking hair again. This threw in another groan from Stephen. A knock on his door rang out shortly after, because apparently he was being too dramatic. “Come in.” The actor said groggily, looking towards the entryway. The door opened with a slight cracking sound, for the paint sticked on Stephen’s door and his door only, and a concerned Jay appeared in the doorway, like many times before.

“I felt your distress from the kitchen,” The blonde director hummed, closing the door behind him as he slipped in. He then strolled over to the actor’s bed to sit down on the edge. “Tell me what’s wrong.”

“I’m just… really bi Jay. Like, Stupidly bi,” Stephen threw his hands up into the air for dramatic effect. “All because of what? Looks? Hah- As if that could keep me tethered to a single person for so long.”

“It’s been three weeks.” The sociopath raised a brow at his psychotic counterpart.

“Longest it’s been for a long time.” Stephen let his arms fall back onto his chest, the distant memory of his ex haunting him once again. Jay’s face filled with guilt, realising his mistake; he reached out and touched Stephen’s knee giving it a squeeze. “Fuckin weird.” The purple haired male muttered, leaning up.

“Hey, I could help you come up with a creative way to confess.” The blonde nudged, trying to get back to Stephen’s normal ramblings about Hosuh.

“You are like the god of confessing to people, like seriously. I’m surprised you’ve gotten rejected by like, everyone but Dan.” The actor laughed and Jay opened his mouth to speak, “I swear to god if you say one cheesy couple thing, Daniel will be at your funeral.”

“Ooh-kay.” The director stressed the word out in a way that almost made Stephen laugh again. “Now, tell me everything you love about Hosuh and I’ll get back to you by the thirty-first with the most creative way to tell him, Other than a cheesy thing like ‘My new years resolution is to fuck you’ or some bullshit.” The purple haired man chuckled.

“Alright, Alright. I know you just want to see me flustered, but fine. Hosuh’s beautiful, let’s get that one out of the way. Have you _seen_ his hair? His eyes are just comparable to so many gorgeous things as well, making them gorgeous. Although looks are a mere pebble to his personality. Hosuh’s so modest and honest, sweet and kind, the sugar to my spice, you know?” Stephen asked, hands moving as he described the boy, face heating up as he talked. Jay nods, completely understanding most likely comparing it to Dan and his relationship. “Also he’s so supportive, literally- he plays support characters just so he can help as many people as he can. Even though that’s just the tip of the iceberg. He may seem just this wholesome ball of fluff that can do no wrong, but seriously he would stab you, mainly over uno, but he’d still do it. I’d bet he’d kill someone without hesitation. Another thing is that he doesn’t care what the fuck your doing, as long as you’re hanging out with him he’s mostly having the time of his life.”

Jay laughed at the long paragraph of Stephen’s chatter, “Alright, A cinnamon roll that can kill without hesitation, got it. Now let’s go eat, because that certain cinnabon probably finished up breakfast.” He shoved himself off of the actor’s bed, tossing out a hand to carry Stephen along. Obviously the man who had just woken up and got dragged out of the room. “He’s alive, Hosuh.” The silver haired boy turned his head, hair flopping over his eyes, his smile soft and basically lit up the purple haired boy’s life.

“Morning, Stephen.” The silver haired boy hummed out.

“Don’t be nice to the Grapeman. He slept until One PM.” The green haired rat that was sprawled out on the couch chimed in. Hosuh threw a plastic spoon in the kitchen directly into Daniel’s forehead making a loud thunk. “Oof- Hosuh!” Jay let go of Stephen’s hand, pressing both of his palms into his knees, wheezing so hard at the sound the spoon made as it made contact with the rats forehead. “Jay, what the fuck! I hate you all!” Daniel grumbled, crossing his arms.

“N-No wait- Dan- I love you!” The blonde cried out, still laughing. This caused Stephen and Hosuh to fucking break down.

“No!” The green haired boy turned away from his boyfriend, pursing his lips like a toddler. “I’m taking the kids!”

“Dani, Lemon Lime, My minecraft boyfriend, Rateth, Green Highlighter, Baby-” Jay pleaded, listing off the many nicknames that he had for Daniel. Only having the rat in question blush at ‘Baby’.

“No! Stop it-” Daniel gripped his arms tightly, and the blonde strolled on over to the couch, Placing his hand on the green haired boy’s shoulder causing him to jump.

“Come on, baby. I love you.” Jay cooed, and his significant other sighed caving and held him in a tight embrace.

“Love you too.” Daniel mumbled into the blondes chest. Stephen sighed turning his head away from the cuddling on the couch and turning his attention to Hosuh.

“How’s it going with the food, child of the lord?” The purple haired male walked into the kitchen peering on the food that Hosuh was making; which it was bacon and eggs if any of you were wondering.

“Almost done.” The silvered haired male hummed, pointing to the already plated bacon and eggs for mostly everyone. “I didn’t know what type of eggs that you wanted, so I made them scrambled.”

“That’s fine.” Was how Stephen responded.

Later in the day, the group lazed around on the couch before Daniel piped up, “Hey guys, why don’t we go out to the movies and watch the new Star Wars movie?”

“Didn’t you watch that with Jay on your last date?” Hosuh asked, leaning on Stephen.

“Uh- Maybe?” The green haired male waved it off, “Anyways wanna do it?”

“Not really, How about like Frozen Two or something?” The blonde jumped in.

“I mean like, sure? Dan’s driving though.” Stephen shrugged. And that’s the story of how four nowhere near straight disasters wearing matching christmas sweaters strolled into the local movie theatre just to watch a disney movie. The purple haired actor tried to sit in between Jay and Dan, because he’s a little shit, but failed miserably getting placed at the end of their four chosen seats so he didn’t get beat by the blonde as the movie played on screen. As an iconic scene played, you fill this in if you have watched the movie for I have not, the green haired male sneaked a kiss from his boyfriend. Not sneaky enough for a certain someone with deep violet eyes to notice, he scoffed quietly turning his head away from the adorable couple. Hosuh, picking up on this, promptly placed his hand on top of Stephen’s, giving the poor boy a heart attack. The actor with a pink face turned to face the silver haired angel, getting a soft smile to only have his blush deepen. _Thank god movie theatres are fucking dark._ Stephen’s mind hummed as the movie continued.

After Frozen Two finished up Hosuh’s baby blue eyes glowed admiring the plot and animation, Jay and Daniel were nitpicking the movie as much as they could mainly to annoy Hosuh, and Stephen found himself quiet and overthinking things. _Look dumbass, the handholding was only for moral support. He saw you being “”jealous”" of Rat-light and put his hand there as a friendly thing._ His rational part of his brain calmly explained; Stephen’s more hopeful side decided to speak immediately after, because fuck being rational, am I right? _Well he shouldn’t have left it there that long if it was ‘just a friendly thing’ who the hell leaves their hand on another person’s for half of a movie for a friendly gesture? Also did you see the look he gave you? Totally vibin with you. Like just casually flirt, what could go wrong?_ His rational part of his brain chimed in once again, _Everything. Every fucking thing can go wrong._ The purple haired male knitted his eyebrows together.

“Stephen, are you alright? You haven’t said a thing.” Hosuh asked, clearly unaware how Stephen was overthinking one thing he did.

“Oh- uh I’m fine. Just can’t get over the animation and how beautiful it looked.” The purple haired man fibbed as quickly as he could, getting an eyebrow raise from the rat in the passenger seat. Wait- when did they get in the car. Damn Stephen was a mess.

“Alright whatever you say.” The silver haired boy smiled brightly, before taking his attention to the slight snow outside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i forgot to write the actual scenes for christmas,,, fuc-
> 
> i'll post the christmas one on christmas, bet


	13. Merry Crisis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> haha did i say i would get this out by christmas? i tried,, i really tried,, but nothing made sense as i wrote at a certain point because i was extremely tired. anyways please correct me if i fucked anything up, once again i don't want to sound like a drunken toddler even if i write this in the AMs

Twas the early morn of Christmas, and a certain green rat scurried around the house, stringing up an native plant to their country with a big wide smirk. A certain blonde stole a couple soft kisses while helping out, hanging up the mistletoe and wrapping last minute gifts to a certain angel who was not put up on a tree. “Hey, hon?” Daniel asked stepping off of the table after placing his final higher up decor, “Could you wake up, Stephen? We want a good dinner to made and we can’t have him sleeping until five PM again.”

“Oh boy, the incident of 2014. Never forget.” Jay hummed, causing Dan to laugh quietly. The sociopath pushed himself up, fond memories of their holidays together whirring through his head as he made way to the sleeping beauty’s room.

Speaking of which; Stephen was having one of his soft and wholesome dreams as he has been for weeks ever since a certain silver haired man entered his life. It was past the end of filming for Seraph’s and Gunpowder, Hosuh was at the airport about to head to New York to practice for his next musical. Daniel rattled on how they are gonna miss him and how they are definitely going to whatever play it is going to be. “You better be showing up,” The silver haired male smiled, turning his baby blue eyes towards his previous co-star, “Can I talk to this one here for a second alone. I promise, I’ll say goodbye to both of you privately.”

“Of course you can talk to Mixed Berry here, and there’s no need. See you on Broadway.” Jay waved, dragging Dan to a not so local coffee shop within the airport public area.

“So, Hos, What’d you want to talk about?” The purple haired actor asked nervously, scratching the back of his neck.

“Stephen I-” Like many times before Stephen got torn out of the dream, by a lovely blonde named Jay.

“Fuck you.” The actor threw his pillow over his face, trying to smother himself with it. Jay sighed.

“I’ve done it once again, Haven’t I?” The sociopath tsked sarcastically.  _ I want to beat his ass.  _

“Fuck you.” Stephen grumbled a second time.

“Ooh- Two fuck yous. Must’ve been a great dream then.” Jay teased, “Letting you know it is Twelve Pm on Christmas Day and we are avoiding the incident of ‘14 so please take a shower and wake yourself up so you can prep for dinner.” The blonde shoved the purple haired psychopath out of his bed, causing a quiet ‘oof’.

“Alright, got it Krampus.” Stephen bitched at Jay, causing multicoloured eyes to roll and the bitch boy to leave. The purple haired male pushed himself off the floor and looked within his closet and dressers to find a good enough look for the annual mini christmas party that he and Dan host every single year. Stephen choose to wear a simple blue flannel with a white long sleeved shirt and black jeans, that he tucked underneath his arm as he entered the shower.

After a couple hours Stephen was finishing up the turkey once the first two guests to arrive, Ann and Elias holding their signature cake. “Hello everyone!” The pink haired woman cheered into the apartment, observing the ceiling for the mistletoe which she obviously knew Daniel had put up. After finding out the prime locations she carefully avoided them and placed the cake on the counter.

“Hey Annabelle,” Jay hummed, fidgeting with a decoration out of sheer boredom, while Daniel rested on his shoulder with a slight snore.

“Daniel stayed up late again didn’t he?” Elias asked, placing the gifts that he and Ann had wrapped underneath the tree.

“Mph.. and I stayed up late with him.” The blonde yawned, placing the torn off piece of garland on the table to hold his boyfriend in his arms.

“Yikes, you should’ve forced him to sleep.” The blue haired brother of the dumbass rat crossed his arms to the half asleep director on the couch.

“I know, I know.” Stephen rolled his eyes at the conversation, and took out the turkey.

Two hours passed and the house is full of loudly talking people, and opened gifts and tattered wrapping paper. A certain silver haired boy was talking quietly in the corner with Stephen, “I’m probably gonna go back to Broadway for a couple months after filming is done, maybe sign up for a new musical or something.” He shrugged.

“But why? Just become a full blown movie star, you won’t have to travel as much.” The purple haired male says, tearing his eyes away from his co-star to watch as Jo and Jay were chugging alcohol while Dan was begging them to stop, and that he didn’t want to deal with a drunk boyfriend later tonight.

“I mean like, I could, but singing is my passion along with acting. So musicals are just my happy middle ground you know?” Hosuh shrugged, and then pushed himself up off of the floor and held out his hand to pull the psychotic man off the floor. “I’m gonna get some seconds, wanna accompany me Grapeman?”

“Pfft, sure why not.” Stephen took the silver haired boy’s hand and got yanked up. The musical actor kept his hand cupped in the other actor’s hand, causing Stephen’s heart rate to rise, but other that he didn’t internally cripple himself. They both maneuvered past the crowd and mistletoe carefully and managed to go to the kitchen to get the food.

Stephen and Hosuh’s conversation continued, ranging from movies and musicals they starred in to a show called Invader Zim that they both had watched during childhood; that is before Daniel, the somewhat drunk bastard called for a game of spin the bottle truth or dare. The silver haired boy sighed, “Does he do this every year?”

“Yeah, gets weirder every time. At least I’m not drunk, hell if I was you probably would’ve seen some weird shit.” The purple haired male leaned into the countertop, watching the remaining people at the party gather around the coffee table. He joined the group, only because of a certain someone tugging at his hand.

“The rules are simple,” The green haired male slurred somewhat to Jay, Ann, Jo, Elias, Stephen, and Hosuh. “You randomly get picked by this bottle and get asked truth or dare; if you wimp out you take a shot of vodka.”

“Easy. Sober me won’t remember a third of this anyways.” The blonde slammed his hand on the table. Stephen rolled his eyes.

“Everybody ready?” Daniel asked, veridian eyes glimmering. Everyone nodded, somewhat in sync, even Hosuh who seemed to have a thing to avoid alcohol seemed prepared for this game. “Let the Hunmber Flumber Begin!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh and blue is the gayest colour of flannel just thought to throw that out there-


	14. Love is like Drunken Karaoke, Tragic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uh, is the name of this title referring to something that happens later in the game but not in this chapter? MAYBE?? i don't know you find out yourself,,, egg

“I’ll spin the bottle to see who spins first. Sounds kinda funky, but whatever.” Daniel hummed drunkenly, spinning the empty beer bottle on the coffee table with a flick of his wrist; it slowed by Hosuh, but ultimately landed on Elias. The blue haired boy had a wicked smirk, being one of the two currently sober people within the apartment. “Elias, Spin.” The green haired brother who was the exact opposite of Elias waved off nonchalantly, resting his head on the even more intoxicated blonde. The blue haired cameraman shot a look at his brother, before carefully looking at the bottle as if touching it would strip being sober away from him. His slender fingers wrapped around the bottle gently before he spun as aggressively as he could. Stephen watched in awe at how ‘fast’ the bottle was going, along with all the other drunkards, meanwhile Hosuh pinched the bridge of his nose, giving Stephen’s hand a squeeze and Elias just waited for the beer bottle to slow so he could debate some truths or dares for the person in particular.

It eventually wobbled and slowed before landing on Ann, The pink haired woman looked intently at her designated driver challenging him to utter the words. “Truth or dare.” Elias questioned his roommate.

“Dare, cause I ain’t no pussy.” The sweet girl slurred, already cursing out the other players.

“It’s literally the first round, Ann.” The purple haired male groaned at his friend.

“Shut the fuck up, Phteven.” The pink haired woman fired back, leaving the poor actor confused on how the hell did she mispronounce his name; you know, like _ that _ .

“Hush Now, Children.” Elias glared at the group, before continuing. “Dare you to tell us who would you’d most likely fuck in this room.” Stephen hated how casually he asked that, and he also hated how casually he sipped his drink while watching the carnage.

“I was gonna say Dan or Hosph, but obviously it would be Hosuh. Cause he can top anyone, plus Rat is a bottom so.. That wouldn’t work out in my favor.” Ann reasoned, causing a ‘Hey’ from Daniel and the silver haired boy’s face to flush.

“Hah- Your a bottom, Ratman!” A somewhat drunk Stephen said to the man across the table.

“Shut up, Steph. You exude bottom energy; plus Hosuh would top you.” Annabelle waved off, causing Hosuh to get even more flustered, and the purple haired actor to get to almost the same point as Hosuh. “Anyways, my turn!” She clapped her hands together, ignoring the totally helpless boys next to her to spin the bottle. The pink haired woman spun the bottle lightly, so much so it barely had a clean spin before it started it’s wobble. The bottle landed on Jay. “Gay! Truth or dare!” Ann smacked her hands on the table as Stephen metally questioned if she said ‘Gay’ purposely or not; Either way, it’s accurate.

“Obviously dare.” The blonde challenged, glaring his friend in the eye. She stared back, drumming her fingers against the table, making it a showdown.

“I dare you to put on a dress.” The pink haired woman hummed, causing Jay to narrow his eyes.

“That’s all?” The blonde questioned, and the drunken woman nodded.

“Yeah, p’much. All we really have to do is switch clothes, I don’t think there is anyone with a dress in this apartment.” Ann pushed herself up away from the table and the sociopath followed suit, leaving the remaining players up to their own devices. Daniel longingly stared down the hallway waiting for his significant others return, and Stephen could practically see his heart eyes for the blonde. The purple haired male groaned, rolling his eyes and rubbing only a single temple with his free hand; cause if you haven’t realised by now, neither Hosuh nor Stephen let go of each others hand. Jo’s eyes filled with confusion and something the not-so-sober purple haired male to place.

The raven haired male nudged Elias, asking him a question. The blue haired boy answered, side eyeing the two boys with intertwined fingers. Before the psychopath could question the two, Jay came bursting out of the hallway. The blonde was now wearing a white, tight fitting dress that highlighted the minor curves in his figure, that was clearly too small for him, it riding up his thighs almost with every small movement. The sight had KOed Dan quickly, causing the boy to cover his crimson face with his hands, while everyone else burst out laughing at either the green haired man’s reaction or the look itself. “Alright, Peasants. Time for Jay’s turn.” The director strolled back to his rightful spot next to the rat, while Ann quickly clambered out of the room wearing the blonde’s loose fitting clothes. The blonde spun the bottle harshly, to the point it almost fell off the table, but despite that and it slowed and landed on it’s victim; Hosuh. “Truth or dare, Wholesome.” The sociopath cooed. 

The silver haired boy gave Stephen’s hand a squeeze at the words before hesitantly saying, “Dare.” The purple haired male looked at the boy, confused at why the boy he knew that played it safe said ‘dare’. Maybe he felt peer pressured from all the previous dares? Maybe Hosuh was trying to impress someone? Maybe it was for plot? Wait- What was that last one?

“Kiss the boy sitting on your right, Hosuh.” Jay smirked, watching as the various shades of red fell upon the two actor’s faces.

“What?” The silver haired boy asked, extremely flustered.

“I mean, you can always take a shot of vodka.” _ It twas apparently Daniel’s turn to turn this into a clusterfuck, I see.  _ Stephen’s mind quipped even though his mind was thoroughly muddled. The deep violet eyes watched Hosuh’s face wrinkle at the thought of tasting the clear liquid. The actor squeezed the purple haired psychopath’s hand once again, before letting go.

“I’m sorry.” The owner of the baby blue eyes mumbled before softly cupping Stephen’s face lightly pulling him into a kiss. The purple haired actor felt like he was up in the clouds letting his eyes flutter shut, high on adrenaline and drunk off of alcohol. The kiss was so soft, loving, and gentle and he hated the moment the silver haired boy pulled himself away. Hosuh’s face was a deep dark rose like colour, while Stephen’s looked like a fine red wine. Hosuh cleared his throat, although his voice ended up cracking anyways, “Anyways, it’s my turn.” The powder blue eyes avoided the deep violet with flecks of gold and Hosuh just spun the bottle, clearly anxious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hahaha- does this count as a cliffhanger? it should count as a cliffhanger. i don't even know what i'm doing,,, i wrote most of this from like 3-6 AM so sorry if it's just a bunch of rambling-


	15. Advantage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> alternatively titled; 'what if i wrote angst, jk haha, unless?'
> 
> this chapter does slip into hosuh's POV at a certain point so uh deal with that :)

Stephen excused himself from the table, saying something about needing to use the bathroom despite it being utter bullshit. He stared at himself in the mirror, gulping in deep breaths.  _ This is exactly like- _

“No,” He mumbled under his breath, cutting the thought off, gritting his teeth. “This is not a repeat of last time.” The purple haired male hissed at his intrusive thoughts, although it didn’t do much. There was that one reassuring part of Stephen, but it was hardly a whisper compared to the screams the other thoughts. He gripped the countertop, mumbling to himself a song softly trying to pull his thoughts away from Hosuh, the kiss, and his Ex.

After a handful of minutes Stephen was basically calmed down, with the normal intrusive thought here and there. He pressed his palm into his eyes wiping the tears that had welled up and threatened to fall down, then took out a final breath, falsely flushing the toilet so no one would know he had a mini-breakdown and exited the bathroom. A smile got placed on his face when he took the familiarity of the situation; Daniel was trying to pin Jay down and the blonde was thrashing around not really comfortable with the role he had been given for he always liked being in control in someway, while Ann leaned into her hand watching the situation intently- most likely being the one who dared them-, and Jo and Elias were poking fun at the green haired rat trying his best. The only thing unfamiliar was a silver haired boy laughing along joking with the pink haired drunkard making her chuckle and wheeze. Stephen hated how much his heart melted at Hosuh’s smile.  _ You’re life is back on that dumbass track, how long will it be until you crash again?  _ The purple haired male’s smile became pained, but he forced through it. “What’s going on this time?” Stephen questioned, causing Hosuh to jump and the pink haired drunkard to be unfazed.

“Basically, I bet Dan he couldn’t fluster blondielocks.” Ann smiled at the purple haired male, before letting her attention be consumed by Daniel holding Jay down on the floor, his knee pressed into the blonde’s chest. The silver haired sober on the other hand looked over Stephen, reading him like a book. Within the chaos of Jo’s teasing of the couple on the floor Hosuh spoke.

“Are you okay?” It was so quiet the purple haired male would’ve believed he misheard if he hadn’t seen the look from the Powder Blue eyes. The silver haired male placed his hand softly on top of Stephen’s, eyes locked onto the other actors expression.  _ It’s out of pity. He doesn’t like you. Just like  _ Him _. Get over yourself. _

“I’m fine.” Stephen solemnly smiled, interlocking their fingers.  _ You’re taking advantage of him. _ It was clear that Hosuh didn’t like that answer, his eyes glossy with worry, but he dropped it at that with a slight sigh, squeezing his eyes shut and the other’s hand. The purple haired male hated lying to Hosuh, but it had to be done; he didn’t want his mind to be right and have a repeat of his Ex. He hated how bitter he sounded, he hated lying, he hated craving another kiss, he hated comparing this angel to satan himself, and most important to be noted he hated himself. Stephen just squeezed his co-stars hand, and let a fake smile fall upon his face.  _ Good thing you’re an actor.  _

Thirty Minutes or so passed and Stephen was drunk off his ass, only passing up dares so he could drink and forget. Hosuh was holding the man in his arms, worried sick. The silver haired boy played with Stephen’s hair absentmindedly listening to Jay rattle on his hastily made smut fanfiction of he and Daniel. Only two people remained sane, which was Hosuh and Elias who had held themselves together out of sheer spite and luck. Luck probably isn’t the right word, for they have to remember all of their friend’s bullshit, but eh- no one said it was  _ good  _ luck. “Last round before I throw Ann and Jo in the car and get outta here.” Elias hummed out, checking the time to see it was 2 in the morning.

“That’s fair.” Daniel hummed out before getting extremely clingy to the man in the dress next to him. Jay nodded spinning the bottle, it wobbled and slowed and landed on Stephen.

“Sing ‘let it go’ for us Grape-Bitch.” The blonde grinned and the purple haired male nodded, exiting Hosuh’s grasp and pushing himself up and kicked the glass bottle off the coffee table.

“Hit it!” He yelled out and waited for the beginning music to play. He practically screeched out the lyrics, shouting ‘LET IT GO! LET IT GO!’ before taking a bow and stepping off the stage he made for himself.

“Wonderful.” Jay smiled before flopping to the floor to cuddle with Dan, because they were both clingy when they were drunk. Hosuh waved Elias and the two drunks out and sighed looking over the three toddlers. He casually walked into the kitchen filling them each a glass of water; All of them except the rat drank it easy, and Hosuh had to pour the water down Daniel’s throat. 

Eventually the blonde removed himself from his cuddle hell and dragged his boyfriend along to their room, going to sleep. Hosuh on the other hand embraced cuddle hell, letting the shorter male wrap his arms around him and bury his face inside his chest as he laid on top of him. A thought loomed over the silver haired boy’s mind,  _ You’re taking advantage of him.  _ He gritted his teeth as he fidgeted with the purple hair of his co-star. “Stephen, you should probably head to bed.”

“No! Not unless you are gonna be there, I’m staying here.” The drunk man grumbled through his yawn. Hosuh sighed, moving his arms from the position they were before to underneath Stephen’s arms. He linked his own fingers together and slide the two of them off the couch. The purple haired boy enveloped his legs around the other’s torso like a toddler would, squishing his face into Hosuh’s neck. The silver haired boy carried the other actor into Stephen’s room, placing him onto his own bed; or at least attempting to with the other’s entanglement.

Hosuh managed to pry off Stephen eventually, dealing with a slight pout before the boy yawned and closed his eyes. The sober boy smiled softly, pushing the purple hair out of his way as he placed a soft kiss on the drunk boy’s forehead, “Get some rest, okay?”

**_You Are Most Definitely Taking Advantage of Stephen._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> let me know if this chapter doesn't feel right to you or if certain things need to be changed so my point, which probably came painfully across because damn i write this late at night.
> 
> kudos are appreciated and comments make my day, don't believe me? then perish.


	16. New Year's Fun Times

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this went on like a five day hiatus, because of the stephen situation and danplan. as you can tell i actively avoided dan in this chapter because all of the drama was fresh in my mind when i shoved dan out of the picture. what i shall say is i am currently neutral until dan's side comes out, or just stay neutral in general. dan is a key character so i cannot remove him in general, but this time he stays a 'good friend'. god that sounds biased a fuck but i swear it's not,,, just making a jab.
> 
> i'm way too invested in this and just want it to gather it's happy ending so i do not disappoint, plus this is where i dump a lot of my current feelings and just get them off my chest. literally last chapter i dumped a whole thing about how i felt like i was taking advantage of someone,, which i feel kinda guilty about now that i think about it shdfskjdf
> 
> anyways i'm gonna continue this fic and give you guys the ending that you deserve and end this long ass note.
> 
> happy late new years mother fuckers.

Days had gone by, faded and wrinkled memories of the party was all that remained. Hosuh hadn’t been coming over as much, or inviting Stephen over. It had made the purple haired man panic, _What Happened That Night?_ Although simultaneously he didn’t want to know. Why would Stephen want to know anything more than he did? He had a mental breakdown in the bathroom after Hosuh kissed him for a dare, Dan pinned down Jay at one point, There was a drunken wedding if he remembered correctly?

Stephen was so tired and just wanted 2020 to start up, and thankfully it was going to in eleven hours. Woo. He finally waddles out of his room to witness Jay cooking lunch like the god he is, while Dan snores on the couch probably collecting 15+ hours of sleep somehow. Stephen pushes his thoughts away, turning his attention to Jay. “Ah, good afternoon, Stephen.” The blonde hummed, feeling the boy’s stare. “Letting your hair go back to its natural colour?”

“Yeah, thought it would be good for a change. 2020, whoop.” The tired male lifted his arms in the air, faking excitement.

“I feel you there, buddy.” Jay hummed, plating the food. “Just- don’t stop being you.” The director offered a weak smile, leaving an extra full plate of food for Daniel; which he promptly wrapped up and placed in the fridge, before he grabbed his own and sat at the dining table. Stephen walked into the kitchen nabbing his plate and placed himself across from Jay. “One, I got a solid confession method, Two, tonight Hosuh and I are hanging out- he invited you by the way- while Dan hangs out with family.”

“Oh.” Was the only word the male with the faded dye in his hair could say, before forcing out another. “Neat.”

“Lord, what am I going to do with you?” Jay asked pinching the bridge of his nose, pressing his lips together within a tight line before sighing. “After you get a haircut to remove all that gross yellow-ish purple from your hair, here’s what you can do to confess. Hosuh, the sweet baby angel, loves baking, right? I found this DIY egg note thing a long time ago from this guy who tested Pintrist stuff to see if it was bullshit or not- spoiler alert- it wasn’t bullshit. So, use a recipe with one egg, or something or other, have him crack it and read it and ask him out on a date if it goes well.” The blonde explained, dragging his fork around his plate as Stephen ate and nodded along.

“That’s a good suggestion, thank you Jay.” The psychotic man smiled slightly, though the thoughts pressing against his mind made it hard to even accomplish. The sociopath’s eyes narrowed, the lemon yellow and cherry red darkening a tad, before letting go.

“Also, you should probably respond to Hosuh’s invitation. He’s pretty worried.” The blonde muttered somewhat before turning his focus to a more important subject, his food. Stephen nodded, picking up his plate rinsing it and leaving it in the sink. He then dragged himself into his room to pick up his phone where he had left it; and it did indeed have a message from the silver haired boy.

Engel **💙**

Engel 💙

Hey Steph, wondering if you could come over for New Years to hang out with Jay and I? You don’t have to if you already have plans, of course. I was just wondering ^^

Stephen paused and pursed his lips, it’s a tempting offer and a perfect opportunity to hang out with Hosuh- to remove the awkward veil over all of their interactions- and to chill with a cat.

hos, i would love to come over. don’t be afraid to ask for plans, especially if it’s over something stupid i did at the party.

Engel 💙

Oh- lovely for you to be joining us. And don’t worry about it, most of the stupid was Daniel and Jay. You had a brain cell- somewhat.

Stephen silently laughed at Hosuh’s comment, and continued on the conversation, already trying to take a stab at the awkwardness. It worked, at least so he was led to believe for the messages went on for hours before the final one from the silver haired male popped up, which reminded Stephen he needed to get ready, the message had been a blessing disguised as a curse.

After getting ready, he went out on the bus with Jay. The blonde nervously tapped his foot on the floor, for no apparent reason, while the naturally raven haired male drummed his fingers on his knees, this being the first time he has properly seen Hosuh after being intoxicated. Eventually they arrived to Hosuh’s quaint little abode, and Jay tapped his knuckles softly against the silver haired boys door. The door opened cautiously, before opening wide, revealing the musical actor. Hosuh wore his bright soft smile, that absolutely made Stephen’s heart flutter, and oh god he was beautiful to the point Stephen couldn’t describe him if he even tried.

_Stop it. If you continue thinking like this you’ll end up taking_ **_advantage_ ** _of him, remember?_

The natural raven shoved that thought out of his head, throwing the silver haired boy a soft smiled, “You look nice.”

“You too,” Hosuh beamed, leaving the psychotic man on the floor mentally. “Now you two, come in, come in. I apologise for not having alcohol, I don’t really like it.” The boy rubbed the back of his neck, stepping out of the doorway, letting Stephen and Jay in. Stephen shut the door behind him, and looked around for the little boy Simon with his violet eyes. The cat perked- looking mainly like a grey blob on the floor- and made a mad dash for the psychopath rubbing his face against him. The natural raven crouched scratching Simon behind his ears, before taking off his shoes and placing them with Jay’s.

The trio bounced off of each other, chatting, drinking sodas, and eating sugary snacks; all of them cuddling with the cat. The New Year's countdown begun sooner than Stephen could believe.

Five.

He felt himself stand with the others and take Hosuh’s hand on instinct.

Four.

He chanted with Jay, but in the corner of his eye he witnessed Hosuh purse his lips in thought about something.

Three.

Hosuh finally looked over at Stephen, a look in his eyes that caused the raven haired male to turn.

Two.

The silver haired boy squeezed the other’s hand almost apologetically.

One.

Hosuh pressed his lips against Stephen’s cheek, both of their faces flushing intensely. He subtly pushed himself farther from his co-worker, despite being the one to do the New Year Tradition.

“Happy New Year!”

**_~~Stephen's eyes snapped open.~~ _ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fun little note; engel means angel in german, and it is popularly used with same sex couples.
> 
> why the fuckle did i make everyone but dan and hos know german? cause fuck you that's why >)
> 
> no- wait i love you guys and all the kudos and comments make my fucking day :")
> 
> also let me know if i committed the big dumb and fucked up on something.


	17. Short, Simple, And Gay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M SO SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG  
> i was hit by so many waves of get fucked; basically i had a major creativity halt and then i got sick for a week literally not able to watch videos. like i passed out watching jay's stream and i never can sleep with background noise, even with someone with a soothing voice like jay. and this chapter is really short and i feel really bad and you guys can stab me later.

Stephen couldn’t process the utterly realistic dream he had, his right hand leading itself to the cheek above it, fingers trailing on where he swore Hosuh had kissed. “Stephen dude, you passed out before the ball drop.” Jay said with an eyebrow raise.

“Did I? Shit- my bad. I stayed up late last night.” The raven haired individual slid his hand previously on his face to his neck. He wasn’t lying, he did stay up late overthinking what he had done the night of the christmas party to get Hosuh to avoid him like that.

“Take care of yourself.” The silver haired male groaned, while the blonde ruffled up Stephen’s hair.

“What Wholesome said.” Jay smirked, before getting a message on his phone. The blonde’s face instantly dropped, looking over the item again or again. “I’m gonna… be right back.” He trailed, his face paling a tad before he’d disappeared outside.

Stephen and Hosuh looked at the door before each other, “Wonder what that’s about?” The musical actor asked.

“Probably Dan, honestly.” The raven haired man gritted, glancing at his own messaging app as a plea for information with no cigar.

“That’s a fair assumption.” Hosuh hummed, leaning slightly on Stephen; which caused its own issues. “I wanna do something, but even with Jay there isn’t a lot of things we can do.” The tired male hopped to the next topic without a second thought.

“We’ve probably taken out all the good movies, so that isn’t an option.” The raven haired male said as he took a ‘risk’ and wrapped his arm around Hosuh as an invitation to snuggle into him more, which Hosuh took his own ‘risk’ and did so. Basically, they’re cuddling _very_ openly.

 _He’s doing this as a friendly thing._ Stephen’s intrusive thoughts hissed at the back of his mind, and his normal ones came to his defense _That is literally the most useless bisexual logic there is. This is_ **_gay_ ** _get over it, Intrusive THOT._

“And we took out Green Eggs and Ham, although there are other shows we could watch like Season Two Episode Twenty-three and up of Parks and Rec.” Hosuh suggested, closing his eyes in content.

“Oddly specific, but okay.” Stephen raised a brow, as Simon added himself to the cuddle pile.

“Look, Ben Wyatt comes in on that episode, and I cannot get into the show unless Adam Scott is there.” The silver haired male reasoned and the raven rolled his eyes, accepting the remote handed him and put on the show, with the exact episode. The two boys almost passed out, but Jay came inside with a solemn smile.

“Jay, you okay?” Stephen asked, his brows furrowing a bit.

“Perfectly fine, although I am gonna leave.” The blonde rubbed his tear stained cheek, before adding with a forced smile. “You two have a great night, I’ll message you when I get home.”

Stephen nodded, and Hosuh hummed a ‘have a safe trip’ and Jay was off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i may or may not have commited evil.
> 
> and i'll apologise again how short this is, hopefully the next chapter will be longer.


	18. Work

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> jay's point of view.
> 
> no real dialogue other than what happened in the previous chapter(s) 
> 
> Enjoy :)

Jay couldn’t let the tears fall as the words through the phone echoed in his head. All he had to do is walk to  _ Stephen’s  _ apartment. It’s not Dan’s. Not anymore.

_ “Jay, I hate to do this over the phone, but we’re not gonna  _ **_work_ ** _ together.” The green haired male said, his voice cracking. “I moved out, I’m gonna stay with my family.” His voice shuddered for a moment, before adding, “My agency pulled me out of your movie. I’m done.” _

_ “Daniel- what happened? I thought we were fine-” _

_ “No, we weren’t. You know we weren’t.  _ **_I quit_ ** _.” The blonde froze at the words, and tears rolled. _

_ “Goodbye, Dan.” Jay hung up as quickly as possible, they were  _ fine  _ what the  _ fuck  _ did he mean by they weren’t. Mental images of everything they had done together flashed over his eyes that were squeezed closed. The sweet embraces, the soft kisses, the playful flirty teases towards each other. Where had he gone wrong? _

_ The blonde composed himself, he needed to lay down in what he used to call he and Dan’s bed. He needed Daniel. The male dragged himself into the house, not allowing Stephen to know what had happened, he’ll find out tomorrow. _

Jay sighed, his head pounding from all the salty tears that had fallen and his legs aching from walking to  _ Stephen’s  _ apartment. He braced himself to see the forgotten items, but there was no trace of a Lim in this building. He really did disappear. He pushed forward, closing the door behind him with a whack of his foot. His and Dan- His room approaching his golden and cherry eyesight. Stephen would let him stay, right? If not he could move back in with Gavin. A quiet sigh escaped the blonde’s lips, he wanted to be held by the smaller as soon as possible, he wanted his warmth and sweet nothings to be murmured into his ear. There was no green haired male in the house, no “what’s wrong”, no “Haha, Pranked ya!”; Just a bed with a blanket and items owned by Jay.

Jay has hit the point of,  _ Fuck… I have to delete the pictures.  _ Reminded by a message from Stephen. The message showed the blonde that Stephen, the raven haired narcissist, despite being a major dick, he cares. To the point that he messaged Jay  _ properly _ .

Gay Grape Bitch

Gay Grape Bitch

Hey, heard what happened with Dan. Need to talk about it?

Im fine. just tired.

His friend messaged him again, but he didn’t pay attention. Jay wants to get rid of the memories; only to make eye contact with one that had been thrown out, because of alcohol. The Wedding. They really did do that, huh? The blonde pressed play on the video.

_ “It’s rolling, right Love?” Daniel asked. _

_ “Yeah, Bitches. We getting married!” The blonde behind the camera drunkenly explained. ‘“Hosuh- HoHo- Hoe. Take my phone, we need evidence I did this shit. I married the best man in existence.” _

He couldn’t stop the breakdown. Happy 2020 Jay. He watched as they had their long speeches and in the short white dress he had put on ride up his own thighs as he reached for Daniel’s face when ‘You may kiss the groom’ was shouted by Ann dressed as a pastor.

Jay shut his phone off and sobbed, genuinely sobbed. Gripping at his sides, gasping for air.

**_“We’re not gonna Work”_ **

What happened yesterday? Where did Jay go wrong? Was it something he said? They had their Traditional ‘I love yous’ and their banter and sweet talk and-

Maybe it happened when he went to sleep, when he was done for the day and Dan continued with whatever. Maybe Daniel never loved him. Maybe-

_ Maybe Jay was just the Mistake. The guy you can’t say no to for worries of getting  _ **_fired_ ** _. _

**_W̷̙̤̄̚Ȏ̵͖͙̞͉̰̱̒̈́̋̊̋̊̈́̅̍̉̈̚͜ͅR̴̡͙̠̮͙̓͐̿͒͑̃̑̂̓̆̓̚͜K̶͈͔̫̲͕̻̬̓͌́̍͜_ **

His head reeled. He needed to stop thinking. He needed to  _ SLEEP.  _ The pain was unbearable. His thoughts kept nabbing at him. He shoved it away. He was done. He softened his pressure on his own eyelids, he unclenched his jaw, popped a couple bones, and let himself drift. Not on what could have been; On something he wanted to do.  _ That Pokemon game seemed fun, I should play it. Yes, I should write that story. Maybe I could sign up to Direct That. _

Jay felt his body soften and finally, there was silence, and he had the best nights rest he could’ve asked for.

Too bad it didn’t last long. Jay threw his phone on the couch, giving it a solid glare before turning his head away to make himself breakfast. It didn’t have to be fancy, but he wasn’t gonna Uber Eats himself a McDonald’s breakfast. Although, the blonde did crave some hash browns. The sociopath put himself into the kitchen, pulling out the bag of southern style premade hash, with bacon and eggs to accompany it. As it sizzled and popped, he made sure to leave enough for the arrival of Stephen at any moment; and a tad for Hosuh, If he wanted to join.

To Jay’s delight, Stephen did show his pretty ‘lil mug and he dragged along that certain silver haired boy as well. To his dismay, it was clear they had teetered the line of “just friends”. Don’t get Jay wrong, he was happy for the raven to finally take a step in the right direction, the lingering touches, the more bold flirts, nudges to take that one final step- the leap of faith so to speak- though at the moment, it just feels like salt in the wound. An indication of what had been. The blonde gritted his teeth and shoved through it, acutely aware of the signs of his breakdown last night and the reach for his phone done by his close friend. He knew Stephen was gonna take a swing at his password, hit a homerun and do what he himself was meant to do last night, delete the memories- er the reminder of the memories. Hosuh peered over his shoulder, lips slightly parted, blue eyes met purple when they saw the open video paused on their kiss.  _ Jay and his ex’s kiss.  _ The red and yellow gaze turned back to his task, there was no need to pay attention to that when you can burn your hash browns and your bacon. No one wants it burnt, right Jay? Get lost in the movement, stir, one, two three, stir, one, two- The bacon needs to be flipped- three, four, stir- take off the other piece- one, two, three- put that egg on the plate. It was a dance. The blonde finally finished his partner dance- oof, wrong word- and plated it up. He can gorge in sweets later, what he needs now is salt.

Balancing two plates in one arm to serve to the duo on the couch and the third in his other for himself. Stephen thanked him verbally and Hosuh nodded, showing his gratitude by taking out the food as quickly as possible. The raven placed his own by not handing back the phone, looking through it carefully despite his stomach’s complaints. Jay is thankful, he would’ve sifted through it tonight if he didn’t have such a good friend. Possibly his best, now that  _ he’s  _ gone. Oh how he wanted to eat his mental words as he felt the warmth swell and his eyes get watery. The silver haired male took notice right away, using touch to quell the tears. Jay smiled softly at the boy, hoping it didn’t look forced as the slender hand rubbed delicate small circles into his back. There were no need for words as it was a quiet understanding that neither parties wanted to talk about it. It was clear Stephen was his own form of mess, his own tear tracks subtle- but there. Dan didn’t leave without making a dent in the groups attitude apparently, that fucker. The blonde’s jaw clenched at that off comment in his head, he cannot be angry at Daniel. It’s probably a family thing, not an ‘I hate you’ thing his mind pressed. Though, why did it hurt so bad as if he said those words to his face? Was it because he had no idea about what the mistake was in the relationship? Or was it just how sudden everything was?

There  _ was  _ a kiss goodbye. There  _ was  _ love in the relationship. Did he need more ‘I love you’s? Did he need more gifts? Maybe touch wasn’t enough? Did he need more compliments? Jay’s mind swirled with questions that only stopped with a look of a powder blue. A not-so forced smile placed on the blondes face, taming both of their worries.

He was done, who cares about something not working. How about something that does, this bond he has with Stephen and Hosuh. What about Stephen and Hosuh’s relationship in general?  _ They deserve to be happy, and so do I.  _ Jay proclaimed in his head, and it was the truth. Why dwell on the hurt when you could focus on the cheer? He plucked up the remote and threw on a movie, one that they all could agree on. The blonde could read a room, and he knows a crowd that would absolutely love the musical Chicago. A silent squeal from the silver haired boy and the slight intrigue from the raven was enough to say this was a more than decent choice.

During ‘Cell Block Tango’ with the muted hum from Hosuh, who clearly knew all the words, and the soft kinda cuddle but not really from Stephen, Jay had a thought- I know big shocker-  _ “This is what I needed, soft touch, a nice musical, and the cheer of friends. Not someone that puts too much stress. This will  _ **_Work_ ** _.”  _ And for once, instead of disagreement all his mind brought to him was approval of the statement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i didn't want to be rude so i gave you your damned happy ending [mainly not to get yelled at, i already got called sadistic]


End file.
